Le serment de la louve
by Kalea13
Summary: Tenten fera un serment un soir où elle rencontra le regard médusant d'une louve. Elle a maintenant 18 ans et n'a pas oubliée son serment, surtout qu'elle entre dans les ANBUS cette année...Et cette bête qui grandit en elle...Réussira t elle à la contrôler
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Dans une salle très calme étais assis à un pupitre une jeune fille de 8 ans accompagner de son sensei qui essayait pour le centième fois de lui faire comprendre la théorie de base du chackra. Cependant, la fillette n'écoutait plus. Son pupitre étant situé près de la fenêtre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser en regardant par celle-ci. Aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours car ce matin là elle avait cru voir un magnifique loup noir et elle voulait absolument le retrouver.

-TENTEN ! s'écria-t-il épuiser. Veux-tu bien arrêter de regarder par cette satanée fenêtre et te concentrer sur ce travail ?! Tenten ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Cette dernière sortit aussitôt de ses rêveries et regarda son sensei avec des yeux confus.

-Go-gomen, que disiez-vous Iruka-sensei ? dit-elle en rougissant. Vous savez, il y avait ce magnifique loup dehors et…

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester plus longtemps dans la lune. C'est un véritable problème, tu n'es pas capable de rester concentré pendant plus de une heure sur un travail important. Fais quelques efforts et tu verras beaucoup de progrès dans tout ce que tu fais.

-Je sais bien sensei, mais c'est si ennuyant et inutile ! moi je veux seulement devenir très forte et devenir aussi connu que Tsunade-sama ! Pour moi, toute cette paperasse ne sert a rien !

-Tu as les pires notes de la classe tu doit augmenter ton rendement, au moins pour être dans la moyenne !

À ces mots Tenten le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-À quoi sa me servirais du rangement ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Pas du rangement, un rendement.

-Et c'est quoi un rendement ? Vous savez sensei vous devriez utiliser des mots qui existe sinon il est normal que je ne comprenne pas se que vous dites !

-…Ce n'est pas grave Tenten tu peux t'en aller nous reprendrons demain, répondit simplement Iruka, il savait bien que Tenten avait un très grand potentiel, il refusait seulement qu'il se perde.

À ces mots Tenten sourit. Il était temps ! Iruka-sensei ne se rendait-il donc pas compte que tout sa étais une perte de temps inutile ? Elle ramassa ses livres couverts de gribouillis de toute sorte et entreprit de rentrer chez elle le plus rapidement possible pour s'entraîner avec son grand-père, son activité favorite. Au moins, l'entraînement était amusant, pas comme tout ces calculs désintéressant dont elle ne comprenait ni le sens ni l'utilité. Elle passa par la porte qui menait à la cours de récréation.

-Je vois que le cancre de la classe est toujours aussi stupide et laide ! Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de cours du soir ?

Tenten, surprise par la remarque regarda autour d'elle avec ses grands yeux foncés.

-C'est quoi un cancre ? dit-elle, Et il est où ? Je ne vois rien ! dit-elle, perdue.

-Un cancre c'est quelqu'un de stupide et je parlais de toi imbécile !

Sur cette remarque elle se renfrogna.

-La ferme Mizuko ! Où je te frappe tellement fort que tu vas t'en souvenir toute ta vie ! dit-elle avec une langue tranchante comme du rasoir. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes toujours sur moi ?

-Parce que tu es une cible trop facile ! Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de te mettre un sac sur la tête espèce de garçon manqué ? rajouta un jeune garçon du même âge qui était derrière Mizuko.

-Tu n'es sûrement pas une fille ! Tu es si peu soignée et si peu habile pour les bouquets de fleurs que ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que tu sois un gars !

C'en était trop pour elle, Tenten subissait ce genre de remarque tout les jours et ce depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne. Des larmes commençaient à perler ses yeux noisette. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était de refuser d'embrasser Mizuko, le garçon le plus populaire, pour un stupide jeu et s'était attiré les foudres de tout le monde. Elle s'avait bien qu'elle étais un peu garçon manquer et qu'elle n'était pas très rapide à la détente, mais elle n'y pouvait rien ! Pourquoi donc s'acharner ?

-Laissé la tranquille bande de nul ! dit une voix dans la foule.

Un éclair vert arriva à la hauteur de Tenten qui avait la vue brouiller par les larmes. Elle ne put se résoudre à montrer cette faiblesse et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

Elle courut dans la forêt le plus longtemps et le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait partir, s'en aller loin de cet endroit pourri, revoir son frère mort depuis déjà trop d'année et quitter toutes ces rumeurs.

Tenten s'arrêta devant un arbre gigantesque, elle le regarda longuement et remarqua qu'il était seul dans une clairière. On aurait dit que les autres arbres lavait délaisser parce qu'il était différent. Elle pensa, à ce moment qu'ils étaient pareil, tout les deux.

Elle escalada celui-ci avec sang froid jusqu'à la plus haute branche et s'y assis. C'est alors que Tenten lâcha prise. Les larmes coulaient a flot sur ses joues, elle pleurait, elle pleurait à la fois de rage et de tristesse.

C'est donc ainsi, que tranquillement, les idées se mirent en place, elle n'avait pas besoin de rien d'autre qu'elle et que ses amis. Les autres, qu'ils aillent au diable ! Elle prouverait qu'elle sera capable de tous les surpasser ! Qu'elle sera la plus accomplie des Kunoichi. Ce n'est pas un petit groupe de « bébés lala » qui changera quoi que ce soit a son habituelle bonne humeur.

Sur cette réflexion elle descendit de l'arbre en lui promettant de revenir le voir. Quand elle toucha terre elle vit une magnifique louve noir d'ébène. Elle était si attirante et dangereuse à la fois que Tenten ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Les deux êtres se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment qui ne parut pourtant que quelques secondes pour Tenten.

-Je jure sur ma vie que je serai comme toi plus tard ! s'écria t'elle à s'époumoner, comme si elle voulait que le ciel l'entende. Je serais la plus accompli des Kunoichi ! Je serai aussi belle et aussi puissante que toi ! J'en fais le serment !

Et le serment fut scellé…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bon et bien c le début de ma première fic et oui Je me suis dit qu'après avoir lut les vôtres je me devais d'en faire une et j'espère que le début vous plait ! Je suis d'accord le début est très sérieux mais ne vous inquiéter pas la suite va venir et elle sera beaucoup moins sérieuse avec des drôle de situations et des quiproquos vous allez voir !

Bon et bien c'est ça ! Lâcher les comms ! Bons ou mauvais ! Tant que j'ai des commentaires !

JE VOUS AIME TOUS ! (ok ok je m'en viens têteuse »)


	2. Chapter 1: Lee

Princesse d'argent : Merci pour le commentaire, j'espère trouver le temps de lire tes fanfictions

Hitto-sama : Je ne te répond pas, tu viens de dire que tu ne continuerais pas ma fic »

CHAPITRE 1

À la cime d'un arbre, une jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Après toutes ces années, elle était maintenant devenu une femme accomplie. Elle exhibait fièrement ses proportions idéales et son corps musclé par les heures intensives d'entraînement qu'elle s'était infligée. Les années l'avaient rendu magnifique ! Elle avait maintenant les cheveux long jusqu'au fesses et noirs. Elle en avait eu assez de ses stupide macarons tellement serrer qui lui faisait un mal de tête incroyable et avais décider que au moins pour aujourd'hui elle les laisserais détaché. C'était en effet une très bonne idée car ses cheveux étaient si soyeux qu'on aurait eu l'impression qu'ils flottaient au gré du vent pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle s'était encore entraîner toute la nuit en plus de ses entraînements intensifs avec l'équipe-Gai et n'avait pu résister à l'envie de s'allonger sur son arbre. Elle avait maintenant 18 ans, était juunin et était peu à peu devenu l'amie d'un peu tout le monde. Elle avait sa façon bien à elle de rendre les gens heureux autour d'elle seulement en restant positive et attachante.

Elle ouvrit finalement ses grands yeux noirs. Encore ce rêve ! Depuis qu'elle avait fait ce serment que seule elle connaissait, elle revoyait cette scène encore et encore. De plus elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent maintenant qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de son rêve.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. On avait l'impression que son arbre s'était fait des amis lui aussi. La clairière qui était la jadis n'était plus. Il y avait des tonnes d'arbres qui l'entouraient. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance avec sa vie. Maintenant elle avait plein d'amis très proches d'elle. Cette journée s'annonçait magnifique…

-Je croyais que nous devions nous entraîner seulement dans deux heures ? dit-elle doucement.

-Tu me connais, je commence toujours un peu ;a l'avance, dit-il en levant le pousse vers le ciel, de plus l'entraînement n'est seulement que dans une demie heure, tu as du t'endormir dans tes pensés !...Encore… Tu devrais faire attention tu pourrais tomber et cet arbre n'est pas petit ''

Tenten tourna lentement la tête pour le découvrir percher dans l'arbre voisins le pouce toujours vers les cieux.

-…Chère Lee… tu ne changeras jamais tu t'inquiète toujours beaucoup trop pour moi ! dit elle avec un large sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Lee.

-C'est assez difficile faut croire, répondit-il à demi sérieux, tu t'attire toujours à maximum de problème ! Il n'y a qu'à penser à une de nos missions par exemple. On t'avais laisser seule cinq minutes. Tu avais tellement faim que tu as laisser deux hommes t'inviter à manger dans un taudis et ils ont tenter de te violer…

Tenten sourit en se rappelant la scène, elle n'avait que 15 ans alors et elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La racler qu'elle leurs avait donné lorsqu'elle eut compris leurs intensions !

-Si je me souviens bien je leur ai quand même laisser un petit souvenir de moi

-Oui mais tu devrais quand même prévoir se genre d'attaques !...tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu le prévoir ? Ce n'était pas très compliquer tu sais…

-Rooooo… mais j'avais faim--

Lee sourit, son amie avait toujours été très insouciante mais il l'aimait comme ça.

-Tout sa pour dire que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter. Dit-il en étouffant un rire.

-Ne t'en fait dont pas répondit Tenten, tu devrais plutôt concentrer tes effort pour conquérir le cœur de Sakura non ?

-J'ai essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais elle ne me verra sûrement jamais autrement que l'homme aux gros sourcils et à la coupe en bol. Et puis il y a Sasuke…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura n'est peut-être pas la fille qu'il te faut c'est tout. Ou peut-être que tu devrais te montrer plus à ton avantage. Tu sais, j'ai pour mon dire que les filles c'est comme les mathématiques.

Lee faillit s'étrangler de rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque du tout. Les mathématiques ?

-Eh oui ! Rajouta-t-elle. Les filles c'est compliqué ! Mais oh combien gratifiant !o

-Tu oublis que même dans les mathématiques il y a des exception, ajouta Lee, comme toi

Tenten ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle se leva brusquement et répondit en retenant un sourire :

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ?

Elle ne put cependant pas retenir un rire tonitruant qui rejoignit Lee qui l'accompagna gaiement dans ce bonheur et ils rirent en chœur !

Après quelques minutes où ils savourèrent le bonheur de s'être rencontrer à la petite école, Tenten demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que Gai-sensei peut bien faire ? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous ici même à cette heure ?

-Oui mais il a reporter à la dernière minute je suis désolé c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu ici au départ, répondit Lee. L'entraînement est reporté à 8h ce soir devant le seul bar de Konoha, je me demande ce qu'il a en tête.

-Ah bon, d'accord…Argh… j'ai faim… Je vais aller en ville m'acheter une pâtisserie tu viens avec moi ou tu préfère rester t'entraîner ?

-Je vais m'entraîner, je m'étais promis de faire 500 push-up ce matin et Naruto ma sauter dessus au 499. Maintenant je dois faire 1000 redressements.

-Fait attention de ne pas mourir d'épuisement !

-Je sais je sais--

Et c'est le cœur léger que notre Kunoichi se dirigea vers le centre ville de Konoha…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Voila c fait un autre chapitre jespère que vous aimez ! la suite bientôt juste pour vous… mais laisser des commentaires c'est sa qui me motive a écrire plus vite !


	3. Chapter 2: Hinata a fait quoi?

Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser : Je suis désolée pour les fautes, ce n'est absolument pas l'orthographe mon point fort. Je fais de gros efforts (SÉRIEUSEMENT) Je sais bien que c'est pathétique mais j'y peut rien--

Coucou me revoilà ! Je suis de plus en plus fière de mes chapitres ! Surtout que j'ai une méga giga idée pour la suite!

Hitto-sama: Merçi pour la critique et désolé vraiment pour les fautes. J'aimerais quand même que tu essais de lire ma fanfic, de toute ¨manière mes chapitres sont courts...

dja-chan or nekosan : contente que ça te plaise J'en suis vraiment touchée

Princesse d'Argent : Tu es trop chouette Merci pour les bons commentaires sa me pousse a faire de mon mieux.

Les autres qui ont pas laissé de reviews mais qui suivent : Salut ! Contente que vous aimé ! Continuer à le lire vous aller vous amuser ! Et laisser moi des coms SVP vous aurez ainsi la suite 1000000 fois plus vite merci de la suivre sérieusement j'apprécie énormément

**CHAPITRE 2**

Tenten se dirigea tranquillement vers la pâtisserie. Elle prenait son temps. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prie le temps de regarder Konoha et toute sa splendeur. À cette période de l'année c'était tout simplement magnifique, les fleurs de cerisier étaient complètement éclos et le vent de la tempête qui avait surgit la nuit précédente avait délogé celles-ci de leurs arbres respectifs. Les pétales étaient étalés partout sur le sol de la ville et la petite brise les faisait volé au gré du vent. C'était si beau !

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle. Trop insistant, il le rendait jusqu'à mal à l'aise. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir la source de ce regard, mais me vit rien de particulier. Seulement des hommes et des femmes de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs circulent dans la rue bruyante de marchés et d'Enfants surexcités. Cheveux noirs, blonds, roux, gris, blanc rose. Rose ?

-Sakura-chan !!! S'écria Tenten, comment vas-tu ? Tu es revenue de mission avec ton équipe ? Depuis quand exactement ? Tu nous as manqué ! Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? Et le reste de ton équipe ?

-Oh ! Tenten !... mais arrête avec toutes ces questions ! Je vais bien merci et toi ?

-Bien ! Elle gratifia ce mots de toute la joie possible, ainsi un sourire enfantin naquit sur son visage radieux. Tu te dirigeais où ?

-Eh bien, j'allais rejoindre Tsunade-sensei pour faire mon rapport sur ma mission.

-Tu es tellement chanceuse d'être l'élève de Tsunade-sama ! Je t'envie tellement !

-Je sais. Mais moi je suis toujours chuunin alors que toi tu es juunin et que tu as un avenir plus que prometteur ! Même Tsunade-sensei le dit

-Je n'est aucun mérite, Gai-sensei est très exigeant tu sais !

Et c'était vrai, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour cette magnifique louve qui avait tout déclencher en elle il y avait dix ans de cela. Peut-être que c'était elle qui lui avait donné toute cette détermination à se battre !

-Tenten ? Rooo tu m'écoutes ? Dit Sakura qui connaissait que trop bien son amie.

-G-Gomen ! tu disais ?

-Je te demandais comment allait tout le monde depuis la dernière fois.

-Tu n'es partie que deux jours--

-Je sais, mais on ne sait jamais !

-Euhm… d'accord laisse moi réfléchir… Ah oui ! Hinata à enfin déclarer sa flamme à Naruto !

-C'EST VRAI ?!?!?! s'écria Sakura qui devint subitement surexcitée.

-Non…

-KYA ! Baka ! Ça ne se fait pas des mauvaises farces comme ça ! cria Sakura en ne pouvant pourtant se retenir de rire.

Elle donna un coup de poing d'une rapidité folle dans la direction de Tenten mais celle-ci l'évita et ne pu s'empêcher de rire encore plus fort. Les deux kunoichi riait aux éclats quand un grondement retentit.

-Mais qu'est ce que… dit Sakura surprise de cette interruption.

-Elle tourna la tête pour voir une Tenten recroquevillé sur elle-même, comme si elle souffrait le martyre.

-TENTEN !!! ÇA VA ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'écria-t-elle apeuré.

-F-faim…Oo

Sakura éclata de rire :

-Mon rapport peut bien attendre. Viens ! Je t'invite chez Ichiraku ! C'est moi qui paye !

-Pour vrai ? o

-Non…

-OO

-Baka ! Bien sure que oui !o

-Merci !!! Sakura je t'adore !

Tenten enlaça Sakura puis l'entraîna par la main en direction de Ichiraku.

Chez Ichiraku…

-Aaaaah ça fait du bien ! Merci Saku-chan tu es la meilleure !

-Ça fait toujours plaisir tu sais. Dit-elle avec une voix qui rappelait le ton bienveillant d'une mère.

Une jeune femme jolie comme l'automne avec des yeux hivernaux passa devant le Ichiraku. Elle lui ressemblait tellement …Il lui manquait tellement…

-Hinata ! s'écria Sakura, toujours aussi magnifique à ce que je vois ! Où vas-tu ?

-Ah ! Les filles ! En fait je vous cherchais ! J'ai entendu dire que Sakura était revenue et je me suis mise à votre recherche. J'aurais cru que Ino serais avec vous aussi par contre… Dit Sakura ? Tu referais ce que tu m'avais fait dans les cheveux la dernière fois ? Na-Naruto-kun avait bien aimé et nous-nous avons ren-rendez-vous ce soir…

-QUOI !?!?!

Tenten et Sakura ce levèrent d'un bon. Tenten en ce levant avait même réussis à échapper son bol de ramens par terre. Ce qui lui fit faire une énorme grimace. Quel gâchis !

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, seulement…

-Ça me fera plaisir de t'arranger pour l'occasion ! Mais tu m'en devras une ! dit Sakura avec un petit air supérieur.

-Eh Tenten ? Tu voudras bien venir avec nous ? J'ai peur que Sakura ne sache se contrôler et qu'elle en fasse trop. Tu sais comment elle est, quand elle s'y mets elle en ajoute et en ajoute et j'aimerais que ça reste naturel…

-Tu sais, moi et les trucs de filles…répondit Tenten, en plus j'ai un entraînement ce soir alors c'est impossible désolé…

-D'accord mais la prochaine fois pas d'excuses et on te kidnap ! dit Sakura qui savait très bien que son amie n'était pas du genre à papoter de garçons autour d'une coupe de cheveux à refaire.

-Sa-Sakura ? on y va ? au fait Tenten ça te va à ravir les cheveux dénoués, dit Hinata souriante.

Et les deux filles partirent après avoir dit un chaleureux aurevoir à leur amie. Tenten regarda l'heure. Il était 18h30. Elle en profita pour retourner flâner dans les rues agitées de Konoha.

Tenten marchait parmi les fleurs de cerisier qui volaient autour d'elle. Sa chevelure soyeuse volait dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient vides. Ses pensés déambulaient de si et de là, mais s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose qui lui portait vraiment à cœur. Ses pensés se dirigèrent vers la jeune Hyuga. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Elle soupira. Puis un sourire fendit ses lèvres.

Il y a si longtemps…Neji…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voilà, voilà !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi j'ai beaucoup de plaisir avec la personnalité de Tenten oui oui alors vite laisser moi des comms

JE VOUS AIMES


	4. Chapter 3: Souvenirs et pervers?

Coucou me revoilà! Je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre Merci pour les comms

Tsukieina : Pour le Tenten/ Neji…tu vas voir mais je vous avertit d'avance que je suis assez imprévisible alors… vous aller voir

Dja-chan or nekosan : Contente que tu l'apprécies de plus en plus et non je ne lâcherai pas… Jusqu'au bout! Et j'ai la tête pleine d'idées fantastique

Princesse d'Argent : Allooo Je suis vraiment contente que mon « humour » fasse rire quelqu'un! Vous êtes tous fan de Neji/Ten… ah lala… vous allez voir la suite

Les autres : LAISSER DES COMMS SVP je veux l'avis de tout le monde sur cette fic j'attend que sa que sa soit bon ou mauvais aller ! Soyer pas rabat joie !!!

**CHAPITRE 3**

Tenten marchait mais elle n'était plus vraiment là. Un sourire niait se dessinai sur son visage, ce qui lui donnait des airs de carnassier. Tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec Neiji lui revenaient en mémoire. Son premier amour, son premier baiser, sa première fois. Tout ça elle le devait à Neiji….Neiji… Deux ans maintenant…

_Flashback_

Neiji était venu la voir une nuit pendant qu'elle dormait. Il l'avait regarder longuement avec un air triste avant se décider à en enfin la réveiller. Elle était si belle, si paisible, si innocente… Il déposa un baiser sur son front…

-Neiji-kun ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

-Viens avec moi, je doit te parler, allons marcher dehors tu veux bien ?

Il avait l'Air si triste, si tourmenté…

-Bien sûr ! répondit Tenten inquiète, attend moi dehors le temps que je me change et je te rejoins.

Neiji approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre. Tenten se changea et sortit après lui. Comme ç , au moins, elle était sure de ne pas réveiller ses parents endormis.

Ils marchèrent ensemble bras dessus bras dessous vers la forêt. Tenten était très inquiète, Neiji ne disait strictement rien, qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain ? Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

-Tenten ? avança-t-il. Je suis allé voir Tsunade-sama aujourd'hui et…

-Tsunade-sama ? Elle est si géniale ! Je voudrais tellement lui ressembler pus tard !

-Je sais Tenten mais écoute moi veux-tu ?

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! Gomen ! Continu.

-Je suis allé la voir et elle m'a donné une mission de rang S…

-C'est tout à fait normal ! Tu es si doué ! Tu n'as que 16 ans et tu es déjà dans les ANBUS. C'est toi le meilleur ! Personne ne peut te battre ! s'écria-t-elle avec encore une fois ce grand sourire enfantin qui lui était propre.

-ÉCOUTE, Tenten ! Écoute moi !

Il avait dit ces mots exaspérés, il devait lui dire ! Tenten le regarda avec des yeux grands ouvert surprise de cette réaction. Puis Neiji reprit :

-Je dois partir, demain matin à la première heure, je pars pour cette mission.

-Et tu reviendra quand ? demanda-elle inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas très précis, mais deux ans me suffiront certainement, répondit-il en la dévisageant. Il voulait garder cette image d'elle à tout jamais

Soudain, une averse de pluie tomba subitement. Une très grosse averse que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, si grosse qu'ils ne voyaient plus à trois mètre de leur nez. Neiji la prit rapidement par la main et l'entraîna vers une cabane qui faisait environ deux mètres carré.

-Non ! s'écria Tenten, Pas là ! Cette cabane est hantée ! Tout le monde le dit !

-Ne sois pas stupide et entre tu vas attraper froid !

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane chacun de leurs côtés, le silence était très pesant et tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était la pluie. Neji se retourna et regarda inquiet le visage de Tenten. Elle était furieuse et des larmes coulaient doucement sur ces joues. Elle était pourtant encore si magnifique… Était elle furieuse après lui ? Il ne pouvait le supporter…

-Ne sois pas fâcher après moi, dit Neji inquiet, je n'Ai pas le choix…

-Tu croyais que je réagirais comment ?! S'emporta Tenten. Tu entre dans ma vie sentimentale alors même que je n'aie le temps de dire « ouf » et tu t'en vas ! Les gens changes en deux ans tu sais ?!

Neji n'en pouvait plus, voir la femme qu'il aime si anéantis, et par sa faute ! Il prit son visage ruisselant de larmes et la regarda longuement de ses yeux blancs comme la neige. Tenten le regarda longuement, il était si beau, si gentil et elle l'aimait tant…

-Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible, je te le promet di-il dans un soupir.

-Je t'aime Neji dit Tenten dont les larmes coulait toujours sur ses joues.

-Moi aussi baby…

Neiji se pencha doucement vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres, si douces, elles allaient tant lui manqué… Tenten approfondit le baiser puis, doucement Neiji se retrouva sur elle. Ce fut sa première fois…

_Fin du Flashback_

Tenten marchait toujours le regard perdu. Il y avait si longtemps…

-ON PAIT OU ON SE CASSE !!! ON N'EST PAS DANS UNE BIBLIOTHÈQUE ICI !!! NON MAIS ! Hurla une voix qui sortait d'un magasin.

-Oh là !... Calmez vous… J'avais l'intension de payer !...Je le feuilletais c'est tout !... Mais…Attendez !

**BANG**

Un homme fut projeté hors du magasin devant lequel Tenten marchait dans toujours plonger dans ses pensées. L'homme qui fut projeter tête devant la heurta de plein fouet. De ce fait l'homme c'était retrouver étendu sur elle dans une positions des plus douteuse et son visage c'était malencontreusement retrouver sur la poitrine de Tenten. L'homme leva la tête puis regarda un moment Tenten de son seul œil visible.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! dit il joyeusement à Tenten

Tenten ne comprenant pas le dévisagea un moment. Son bandeau frontal cachait son œil gauche, il portait un masque qui lui cachait presque entièrement le visage, il avait des cheveux gris-argenté en pétard et devait avoir environ 26 ans (J'ai décider que les adultes allait avoir garder leur même âge désolé pour les fans mais sinon ils auraient été de vieux croûtons). Comment ça tout le monde ? Puis les yeux de Tenten s'agrandirent, elle venait de comprendre !

-KYA !!!!! PERVERS !!! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle se releva rapidement en le poussant de toutes ses forces. Furieuse, elle le bombarda de kunaï tous plus précis les uns que les autres. Cependant, l'homme les évita (non sans difficulté). Il s'enfuit en courant et en riant aux éclats.

-À la prochaine j'espère ! s'écria-t-il. Jolie demoiselle !

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre une remarque sanglante qu'il était déjà loin. Elle eut néanmoins un petit sourire en repassant à cette situation. Puis, curieuse elle regarda de quel magasin il avait été projeté. Le magasin de romans érotiques !!! Décidément c'était un pervers --. Son regard se dirigea vers la grande horloge. 8h !!!

Tenten commença donc à courir en direction du bar. Elle allait encore mériter deux cents redressements !!!--

Décidément…Quelle journée…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Voila un autre chapitre de compléter ! Pour ceux qui on pas compris le bonjour tout le monde lol (parce que c'est pas extrêmement évident), il parlait de elle et ses seins… lol… je la trouve drôle moi

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ecrivez moi de comms PITIER !


	5. Chapter 4: Encore toi!

Coucou!!! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Moi je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire.

Princesse d'Argent : Contente de t'avoir faites rire ! Je veux juste te prévenir que j'ai changé quelques affaires au monde de Naruto… Mais j'espère pour le bien de ma fanfiction

dja-chan or nekosan : Merci de laisser des commentaires!!!

Aya72: Je suis contente que tu aimes et je ne me suis pas basé sur lui si c'est ta question plutôt sur un de mes amis...

Tsukieina: Hahaha... vous êtes tous fan du couple Neji/Ten... Je suis contente que la personnalité des personnages vous fasse réagir

Arasan: Merci! Ton commentaire me va droit au coeur Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont cours... mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les écrires... donc...gomen...

Trêve de bavardage voici la suite !

**CHAPITRE 4**

Gai-sensei et Lee étaient tout deux adosser au mur. On aurait presque dit des jumeaux. Surtout que maintenant Lee était adulte donc beaucoup plus ressemblant. Il y avait toutefois beaucoup de différences, si on s'y attardait vraiment. Lee avait maintenant plus d'épaules que son sensei et était un peu plus musclé que lui. Il avait changé après toutes ces années…

Tenten courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Gauche, droite, gauche et encore gauche. Enfin elle arriva. Elle découvrit ses deux amis l'attendant tranquillement devant le bar. Les lumières du néon éclairaient leurs cheveux, ce qui leur donnait un reflet rose. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Le bar avait deux étages et un toit vert que couronnaient des murs de briques blanches. Quant au quartier, il était fréquenté par la plupart des jeunes adultes. Il n'y avait qu'un bar à Konoha alors ils en profitaient.

-Gomen ! Je me suis fait ralentir par un pervers alors que je marchais dans cette direction et…

Elle arrêta brusquement de parler. Étonnement, Gai-sensei ne sembla pas du tout en colère. Il la regarda un instant un sourire aux lèvres et leva son pouce vers le haut. La légendaire pose cool de Maito Gai.

-Ne t'en fait donc pas, si je vous ai réunis ici, devant ce bar c'est avant tout pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, annonça-t-il. Demain après-midi, tous les deux vous allez entrer chez les ANBUS ! Nous ne sommes donc, à partir de ce moment, plus une équipe dont je suis le sensei mais des collègues au même niveau social !

A ces mots, Tenten et Lee ouvrirent grand les yeux. Les anbus ! Enfin ! Tenten n'En croyais pas ses oreilles. Folle de joie, elle sauta dans les bras de Gai puis dans ceux de Lee. Les deux amis étaient tellement heureux qu'ils se mirent à danser une danse des plus loufoque tout en riant aux éclats et chantonnant :

-Nous dans l'élite ! Nous sommes dans l'élite !

Lee qui arrêta sa danse et fit la pose cool.

-Oui ! Il faut fêter ça ! Gai-sensei ! Vous payez la tournée ! s'exclama Tenten le plus naturellement du monde.

-Oo Mais !... Bon d'accord j'imagine que je peux faire une exception…

-Génial ! s'écria Tenten en prenant le bras de ses deux nouveaux collègues. Allons-y !!!

Les heures avaient passé et les trois compères avaient bu plus qu'à leur soif. Il était maintenant minuit et la fête battait son plein.

Un homme aux cheveux gris-argenté entra dans le bar avec la ferme intension de ce faire un maximum d'argent aux cartes et de repartir avec une jolie fille à son bras. La routine quoi ! Il savait très bien parler aux femmes et il ne gâchait pas son talent. Son charme se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le bar. En effet la musique était beaucoup plus animée que de coutume et l'ambiance beaucoup plus entraînante. Son regard parcouru lentement la salle, le bar c'était transformé en « club ». Les gens dansaient et s'amusaient. Il s'arrêta tout à coup sur « elle », la jeune femme sur laquelle il était _tombé_ plus tôt. Elle dansait avec un jeune homme très mal habillé (comme son « rival » de toujours) sur ce qui servais de piste de danse. Le jeunot s'en tirait pas mal, mais il n'était rien à comparer à sa compagne. Elle dansait avec la fougue d'un animal sauvage et dégageait tant de sensualité dans un simple mouvement qu'elle faisait tournée toute les têtes. Elle changeait souvent de partenaire mais revenait toujours au jeunot. L'homme la regarda danser un instant. Peut-être allait-il changer un peu sa routine pour ce soir…

Tenten s'amusait comme une folle, elle dansait encore et encore en passant d'un homme à l'autre. L'alcool avait fait son effet, elle se sentait si joyeuse et elle se fichait du regard des autres. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle entrait dans les anbus demain !

Exténué elle se rendit au bar pour commander une vodka redbull au barman. Elle s'assit sur le banc pour souffler un peu en attendant son cocktail. Elle regarda un instant Lee danser, il était infatigable, les filles voulaient tous danser avec lui. Tenten sourit, si il y avait un moyen pour Lee de draguer c'était quand son corps était en mouvement. Toutes ces heures intenses de taijutsu avaient gonflé agréablement ses muscles. Elle en était heureuse pour lui. Cependant elle savait très bien que la seule pour lui resterait Sakura…

-Yo beauté, on fait une pause ? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Toi ?!? S'exclama–t-elle. Tu es le pervers de tout à l'heure non ? Tu m'as suivi ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Tu sais, les filles saoules sont toujours plus facile…Barman ! Une autre vodka pour mademoiselle !

-Oo Si je comprend bien tu veux me saoulé ?

-Tu crois ? répondit-il avec une voix qu'il voulait faussement innocente.

-Tenten eut un petit rire, Kakashi en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Tu te crois _si _mignon hein ? Demanda Tenten en pesant bien fort sur le _si._

-En effet.

Tenten se leva tranquillement de son siège puis posa délicatement une main sur son épaule avant de dire :

-Eh bien, tu ne l'es pas.

Il eut un petit sourire amuser sous son masque.

-Oh ? Vraiment ?

Tenten se dirigea vers la piste de danse pour aller rejoindre Lee. Elle se pencha sur son oreille pour qu'il puisse bien l'entendre.

-Je m'en vais, tu viens ?

-Tu peux y aller je vais attendre que Gai-sensei revienne, il est partit en disant qu'il allait revenir bientôt.

-D'accord, alors j'y vais. Bye !

-Sois prudente !

Tenten continua de marcher vers la porte. Elle leva le pouce vers le haut et dit :

-Juste pour toi !

Elle se dirigea vers chez elle, la nuit était fraîche et étoilée. Qu'elle belle nuit de printemps… Elle ne pu empêcher ses pieds de ce diriger directement vers son lit.

Dans le bar, Kakashi était toujours assis au même endroit. Il fixait la vodka redbull vide. Il regarda rapidement la salle. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers une table où parlait joyeusement un groupe de jeune femme.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer…Non ?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voila voila la suite est la Je vous annonce cependant que la fréquence de mes ajouts vont être diminuer parce que je commence l'école demain ! Eh oui-- Mais bon c'est pas grave je vais faire mon possible…

JE VOUS AIME !!!

LAISSEZ DES COMMS !!!!! Soyez pas gêné


	6. Chapter 5: Qui veux se battre!

UNE SEULE REVIEW !!!

En tout cas… MERCI PRINCESSE D'ARGENT !!

Voila la suite en espérant que vous aimerez :

Ah oui… est-ce que je vous ai dit : LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !!!!

**CHAPITRE 5**

Tenten se réveilla grâce au soleil qui pénétrait dans sa chambre à travers les rideaux. Son réveil indiquait maintenant 11h. Gai-sensei avait dit qu'elle pouvait se présenter à 1h dans le hall d'entré du bâtiments réserver à donner des cours aux nouveaux anbus qui commençaient. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait arriver à l'heure. Bien entendu qu'elle avait l'intension d'arriver à l'heure ! Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, prouver sa force en se battant contre des gens forts. L'anbu semblait le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, elle était donc surexcitée à cette idée. Elle se leva pour se diriger machinalement vers la cuisine…

Lee était arrivé depuis maintenant une demi-heure, il serait bientôt 1h et Tenten n'arrivait toujours pas. La salle dans laquelle il l'attendait était le hall d'entrer. C'était surprenant le nombre d'anbus qui entraient et qui sortaient du bâtiment. Tout à coup un homme entra de la grande porte surexcitée et rejoignit un petit groupe de gens qui parlait paisiblement.

-Hey les gars ! Il y a une fille superbe dehors qui est entrain de mettre au tapis Tokumi !

Puis, il retourna à l'extérieur en courant suivit du petit groupe qu'il venait d'interpeller.

Un peu plus tôt…

Tenten était devant la porte, dans la cours extérieure, avec un de ses sourires carnassier aux lèvres. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux détaché de tel façon qu'on aurait dit qu'ils chevauchaient les brises de vent.

-Qui se croit assez fort pour me battre ?! S'écria-t-elle sur un ton plus que provoquant.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et ce mit à la regarder. Mais qui était donc cette fille qui les provoquait aussi facilement sans broncher ? Eux, l'élite de Konoha !

-Vous avez peur ?

Un homme aux cheveux foncé eut un petit sourire et avança dans sa direction. Il faisait trois fois le poids de Tenten et il avait des cheveux noirs couper en brosse. Il avait une cicatrice qui partait du bas de son œil gauche et qui descendait jusque sur sa lèvre inférieur.

-Je veux bien, lui annonça-t-il, plus pour la foule que pour elle.

-C'est vrai ?o Super ! Voilà la seule règle. Seulement du taijutsu. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à nettoyer le sang après le combat. Où que l'un de nous se retrouve à l'hôpital.

-D'accord

-Il nous faut aussi un témoin…

-La foule fera l'affaire je crois.

Comme seule réponse la foule se mit à applaudir et à hurler des : « Montre lui à se battre ! », « Sois sans pitié ! » etc.…

-C'est d'accord alors… Commençons !

À ces mots, Tenten mit lentement ses gants de cuirs lacés. Elle n'était pas dans son domaine prédominent, mais elle avait apprise à développer non seulement le lancé d'armes, mais aussi toute autre forme de combat. Depuis le combat contre Temari elle avait appris que maintenant, elle aurait besoin de d'autres ressources que les projectiles. De plus, grâce à l'aide de Lee, elle avait pu développer son Taïjutsu pour qu'il soit presque aussi bon que celui de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec Lee, elle ce faisait toujours battre par sa vitesse légendaire. Alors elle avait développé un nouveau style de Taïjutsu défensif. En effet, elle ne connaissais pas encore les forces et faiblesses de son adversaire elle décida donc d'y aller avec la défensive pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprises.

Son bras gauche monta à la hauteur de sa taille et le droit devant elle, cependant à la hauteur de son visage. Ses pieds était légèrement décaler et sur leurs pointes. Tenten regardais maintenant la position qu'avait son adversaire. Position conventionnelle. Un bras diriger vers l'avant, paume vers le haut et l'autre derrière le dos. La même position que Lee. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si il avait de la vitesse…

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Attaque ! dit elle en riant.

-Tu crois peut-être m'intimider ? Tu n'es qu'une nouvelle et tu crois être capable de nous battre ? dit-il amusé.

-Ça dépend toujours si tu te bats aussi bien que tu parles longtemps.

À ces mots, il s'élança vers elle. Tenten eut un sourire. Elle s'en doutait, il était trop musclé pour avoir une très grande rapidité. L'homme frappa un coup puissant au menton puis un coup de pied à l'estomac mais elle les évita sans trop de problèmes. Elle donna ensuite un coup de paume en y ayant préalablement concentré son chackra. Il broncha à peine. Elle lui donna donc une dizaine d'autres coups rapides mais sans résultats. Tenten ne voyait pas pourquoi ça ne marchais pas, elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un encaisser autant. Elle devint très en colère et prit donc un peu de replis. Elle détestait devoir réfléchir, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort… Impulsivement, elle courut à toute vitesse dans la direction de l'homme.

-Mais veux-tu bien tomber !!! hurla-t-elle furieuse.

L'homme lui donna un coup de poing mais il était déjà trop tard. Tenten avait bondi par-dessus lui puis agrippa le col de son chandail. Grâce à un contrepoids elle le projeta dans les airs et se servit du contrepoids qu'elle s'était donnée pour se donner un élan dans un coup de pied magistral qui le projeta vers le sol. L'homme était maintenant étalé de tout son long, inconscient. Tenten fit son sourire enfantin.

-Prochain ?

Elle remarqua soudainement la présence de Lee dans la foule et lui envoya la main. Lee répondit avec une de ses poses cool habituelle mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter…

-Je suis la prochaine ! cria une femme aux cheveux bruns.

-D'accord ! mais avant je veux savoir ton nom !

-Anko et toi Tenten je présume…

-Oui. On commence ?

Lorsque Tenten commença à se préparer pour le combat, elle fondit subitement sur le sol. Lee, très inquiet accouru vers elle.

-Tenten !

Il s'agenouilla à coter de la jeune femme qui était face contre terre et immobile. Il la retourna pour l'entendre bégayer :

-Man-manger…Oo

Lee sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Ils reportèrent le combat avec Anko qui était très en colère puis ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui servait de cafétéria.

-Maudit estomac ! Il digère trop vite ! Il aurait au moins pu attendre que je finisse de prouver ma force !

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu te battais ? demanda Lee.

-Bien sûr !... Aussi parce que j'adore me battre contre des gens fort tu me connais

- -- C'est pas une raison de ce battre avec le premier venu tu sais ?

Mais Tenten n'écoutais plus, elle avait remise sa tête dans son bol de ramens.

-Slurp Décholé tu dichais quelque chôche ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-Non…rien…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bon voila un autre de fini. Je suis pas des plus fière… j'étais fatiguer lorsque je l'ai écrit je suis vraiment désolé…Je vais me rattraper au prochain

J'y repensais, imaginer que Lee n'a rien but dans le chapitre précédent (c'est quand même un drunken master lol…)

Merci de me suivre ! Et LAISSEZ TOU PLEINS DE COMM'S !!!

JE VOUS AIME !!!


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise!

Princesse d'argent : lol amuse toi pour la suite

Aya72 : Il avait l'air court mais il était très long à écrire… Tout plein de descriptions…dsl

**CHAPITRE 6**

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Lee et Tenten parlaient joyeusement avec Gai de leur mission qui n'arrivait pas. La salle d'entraînement était une grande salle qui ressemblait à un gigantesque dojo. Elle était rectangulaire et le sol était recouvert de tapis. Il n'empêchait cependant pas que le dojo était magnifiquement beau. Les couleurs du mur variaient du rouge chaleureux au jaune chatoyant. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient dans les anbus et aucune mission n'était en vue.

-Je vous le répète, ça ne sert à rien de me dire ça à moi ! Expliquait-il encore et encore. Lors de mon arrivée moi j'ai dû attendre des mois ! Ils veulent vous former d'abord alors profités de cette formation au maximum et patienté !

En effet, les anbus avaient droit à beaucoup de formations différentes. Tenten, entre autre, avait suivi la formation dans laquelle ils expliquaient la physionomie humaine. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'école mais elle s'était avérée très doué dans cette matière. Ainsi, elle pouvait maintenant tué, paralyser, endormir, mettre en léthargie etc.… Elle avait 6 cours semaines et le reste du temps elle s'entraînait avec différents adversaires mais surtout Lee et Gai. Tokumi avait même décidé de faire la paix avec elle et s'entraînait régulièrement avec eux.

Soudainement, Anko fit son entré avec à ses bras, trois magnifiques garçons. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Anko était une femme sublime et très attirante. Elle avait tout pour elle, mais ce qui ressortait le plus chez elle c'était le charme qu'elle dégageait. Si il y eut à la comparer à n'importe quel animal ça aurait été le serpent. Le serpent est attirant et chanceux. Lui aussi a tout pour lui, il est plus que magnifique. Tout comme elle. Anko s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers le centre du dojo et se mie en position face aux trois hommes. Ses yeux se déplacèrent dans la pièce pour s'arrêter sur Tenten qui la regardait bêtement avec un soupçon d'admiration dans ses yeux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un sourire crispé déforma son visage.

-Toi ! s'écria-t-elle tout en tentant à grand peine de garder contenance. Je veux mon combat !

-Euh… Je ne demande pas mieux !

-Un sourire machiavélique se dessina tranquillement sur son visage.

-Bien ! Rendez-vous ici à dix heures dans deux jours.

-Super ! Tu as l'air vraiment forte ! C'est un honneur.

-…Je sais…

-…''

Puis Anko sortit. Gai se retourna stupéfait vers Tenten qui souriait bêtement. Il était sidéré. Tenten n'avait pas du tout le niveau d'Anko, loin de là…

Le lendemain, Tenten marchait lentement vers la classe de PH (physionomie humaine). Son combat était demain et elle était ultra excité. Elle avait l'impression de flottée sur un nuage. Enfin quelqu'un de vraiment fort ! Elle devait s'entraîner tout de suite après son cours et Lee avait accepté de l'aider.

Tout à coup, une main lui attrapa la sienne et la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Elle la fit pivoter sur elle-même de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve serrer contre un torse d'homme musclé. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle regarda surprise l'homme qui l'enlaçait sans retenu dans le couloir, puis son regard durcit.

-Salut beauté ! On se promène ?

-Kakashi ! Tu es un anbu toi ? dit sèchement Tenten pour toute réponse.

-Bien sûr… Tu en doutes ?

Tenten se rappela soudainement le corps musclé qu'elle sentait serrer sur son corps. Elle rougit à cette pensée, puis se renfrogna de cette faiblesse.

-En fait ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit-elle en ce séparent de lui.

Kakashi lui sourit.

-Je venais juste te dire de ne pas te battre contre Anko demain. Elle est très forte, sûrement plus que toi, mais surtout sournoise.

-Merci, mais je veux me battre et ne compte pas sur moi pour annuler ce combat.

-Mais…tenta à nouveau Kakashi.

-Pas de « mais » c'est comme ça désolé… _elle le regarda un moment_… Si tu veux tu peux toujours venir m'aider à me préparer pour le combat par contre ?

-Désolé… J'ai des choses à faire…

Anko marchait vers son casier. Elle avait hâte d'écraser cette frimeuse. Elle allait l'humilier comme elle se doit demain. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle allait être suffisamment préparée pour battre cette nouvelle peu coutumière. Ce combat était gagné d'avance…

Soudainement, elle fut entraînée dans le placard à balais. Elle sentait la présence d'un corps qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, tout près d'elle.

-Oh ? Kakashi? Quelle belle surprise ! commença-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son coup et en écartant légèrement ses jambes l'une de l'autre. Que me vaut ta visite ?

-Le combat que tu as prévu demain, annule le. Répondit-il simplement en lui relevant la tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans « les » yeux.

-Le grand Kakashi qui s'inquiète pour la nouvelle ? Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai mes raisons, répondit-il distant.

-Eh bien… c'est non… Si tu veux t'amuser ce soir par contre ?

Kakashi sourit amusé. Il devait être stupide. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait dans sa tête pour refuser une t'elle offre ?

-Non… J'ai d'autres choses en tête.

La mine minaudante de Anko s'effaça pour laisser la place à une mine irriter.

-Tu la crois mieux que moi ?

-…

-Bien, alors je m'en vais. Si tu te décide fait moi signe. Je n'ai pas à attendre après toi.

Et elle sortit. Kakashi fixa le vide, cherchant des explications à ce refus. Il désirait Tenten, mais au point de refuser de prendre Anko ? Et ce juste pour une nuit ? Un soupir ce fit entendre dans la petite pièce noire. Puis, un nuage de fumée.

Et l'heure fatidique arriva enfin…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Voila ! Un autre chapitre de fait ! Et j'aime bien celui là Je regardais les MTV awards en l'écrivant et ça met venu tout seul J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé !

LAISSEZ DES COMS !!!!

JE VOUS ADOOOOORE

-XxXx-


	8. Chapter 7: La peur se sent à plein nez

Princesse d'argent : Merci d'être la seule qui me suit toujours

**CHAPITRE 7**

Les cheveux finement attachés en macaron, elle se tenait debout, prête a tout. La beauté de son visage était embellie par une appréhension débordante. Ses yeux pétillaient comme à son premier combat. Sa tenue était traditionnelle et assez amble pour pouvoir bouger à son aise. Elle attendait maintenant le début du combat, décidée. Anko n'arrivait pas. Avait-elle décidé d'abandonner ? À cette pensée Tenten devint inquiète. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la cherchant. Il y avait beaucoup d'anbus, et ça sans compter tout ses amis venus l'encourager. Elle les regarda amusé. Shoji mangeais à coter d'Ino qui lui faisait pour la énième fois la morale et Shikamaru exaspéré à coter. Il regarda dans la direction de Tenten et la salua d'un mouvement de tête. Elle lui rendit volontiers. Il était rendu plutôt pas mal dans son genre… Shino quant à lui était un peu à l'écart dans ses pensées, Kiba à ses coter. Mais Kiba lui n'était pas dutout dans ses pensées. Il était entrain de séduire une anbu. Tenten sourit en le voyant, il savait si prendre avec les filles. Il était rendu encore plus populaire que Sasuke l'était dans sa jeunesse. Sakura, elle, parlait avec Lee qui tentait encore une fois le grand jeu. Sakura ne s'en rendait même plus conte…Tout à coup son sourire enfantin ne pu s'empêcher de fendre ses lèvres. Hinata tenait la main de Naruto ! Les deux étaient si timides qu'ils osaient à peine se regarder dans les yeux.

C'est alors que Anko fit son entrée. Elle portait avec style une tenue de combat moyenne. Ses cheveux étaient remontés comme à son habitude. Elle était superbe.

-Ohayio ! s'écria Tenten ravis de pouvoir se battre.

Anko ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende au centre du dojo, face à elle.

-Ce sera un combat où tout est permis, si tu en meurs je n'ensuis pas responsable, dit elle simplement.

-D'accord répondit Tenten confiante. Dans ce cas, commençons !

Un sourire narquois fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Tenten se mit gracieusement en position, non pas en celle de Taïjutsu mais celle qui faisait sa fierté. La position du dragon lotus rouge. Sa main gauche était prête à attraper ses projectiles et ses jambes étaient légèrement plier et distancés pour pouvoir éviter n'importe quel jutsu. Quant à sa main droite, elle la plaça parallèle au sol juste au dessus de son buste les doigts pointant vers son épaule gauche. Ainsi placée, elle pouvait parer n'importe qu'elle attaque et attaqué à sa guise. Cette position était parfaite. Elle l'avait mise au point avec Lee et Neji avant qu'il ne parte. Ce dernier lui avait aussi appris à protéger ses points de chackra.

Elle regarda la position d'Anko. Elle n'avait jamais rien vue de tel. Elle n'avait aucune faille ! Anko s'élança vers elle. Elle enchaîna un double coup de pied suivit d'un coup de kunaï à l'abdomen. Heureusement, Tenten avait vu à l'avance ce qu'elle allait faire et bloqua rapidement ses attaques. Elle recula rapidement et sourie. Subitement elle décocha des shurikens à une vitesse folle. Les étoiles en acier arrivèrent vers Anko qui les évita sans problèmes. Tenten dévoila soudainement des fils attachés aux shurikens et les dirigea de sorte que Anko se retrouve encercler par les fils. Ceux-ci ce resserrèrent et l'enferma. Cependant un tronc d'arbre apparu à la place d'Anko. La technique de substitution ! Tenten eut tout juste le temps de ce retourner et d'attraper un pied juste à la hauteur de son visage. Mais le coup était si puissant qu'elle due dé balancer son poids pour ne pas tomber sur le dos. Elle tourna le pied pour la faire basculer mais Anko réussis à utiliser ce balancement pour donner un coup de pied magistral au visage de Tenten. Celle–ci le reçut de plein fouet et fut projeté trois mètre plus loin. Quel coup ! Il l'avait sonné au plus haut point ! Elle se releva tranquillement en essuyant de son revers de main le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

-Pas terrible ! provoqua Anko en riant. J'aurais cru que la nouvelle protégée serait un peu plus coriace.

-Ferme la…grogna Tenten.

Elle sortit deux parchemins et les tendis devant elle. Son visage était déterminé. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas goûter à la puissance des deux dragons ! Rugit-elle. (Je ne me souvenais plus du vrai nom désolé pour les fans inconditionnels).

Elle sauta en pivotant sur elle-même tout en ouvrant les parchemins. Puis, elle commença. Un après l'autre, à une vitesse fulgurante, elle lança ses projectiles. Anko, surprise due se battre sérieusement. Un à un elle les évita avec la souplesse d'un serpent. Lorsque Tenten fut à court d'armes, elle réutilisa la technique avec les fils, ce qui prit Anko totalement au dépourvu. Les armes qui avaient été projeter dans sa direction lui entaillèrent un peu le bras et la jambe gauche car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les évités. Anko, furieuse, fit apparaître des serpents de ses bras qui attaquèrent Tenten. Celle-ci se concentra maladroitement sur eux et Anko apparue à ses côtés et entra un kunaï dans ses côtes droites. La douleur était intense, Tenten cracha du sang en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle voulu la frapper mais Anko la refrappa avec le même kunaï dans l'épaule. Tenten hurla. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger le bras. Des larmes de rages perlèrent ses yeux. Anko rigola.

-Tu te crois toujours aussi forte ?

-Je….ne …. perdrai…. PAS !!!

Tenten avait dit ces mots si rudement et gravement… Ce n'était plus dutout la même personne. Elle se releva tranquillement, le regard noir. Anko eu un frisson qu'elle ne pu expliquer. Elle recula d'un pas. Tenten était maintenant en position debout, le dos légèrement courbé et des mèches folles cachaient une bonne partie de son visage. On pouvait cependant voir clairement ses yeux noirs…

Anko ne savait plus quoi pensé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle la fixa à la fois étonné et apeurée. Son regard était si sombre, sa posture si animale, et un sourire sadique fendait ses lèvres. Ses canines quant à elle n'en parlons pas, elles semblaient avoir allonger ! Elle avait quelque chose de bestiale dans sa façon d'agir qui ne pouvait que l'attirer. Si hypnotisant… Il dégageait d'elle une telle aura de puissance et de beauté qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas être attirée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Anko estomaquée.

Tenten dirigea sa main ensanglanter vers sa bouche. D'un geste lent, elle lècha le sang qui s'y était accumuler, puis passa sa langue sur ses dents. Son sourire avait perdu tout son éclat enfantin…

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne perdrai pas…

Soudainement, elle se retrouva derrière Anko avec une vitesse phénoménale ! Elle sortit un kunaï et l'attaqua, mais Anko esquiva. Elle ne put, par contre, évitée le second coup. Tenten avait beau avoir un bras en moins, elle n'en semblait pas dutout diminuée. Sans aucune retenue, elle se mit à la ruer de coups. Anko ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait. Comment avait-elle pu gagner une telle puissance en si peu de temps ? Un dernier coup sanglant la projeta à quelques mètres et elle tomba inconsciente. Le combat était fini. Tenten par contre ne s'arrêta pas là et se dirigea vers son adversaire. Elle se pencha tranquillement et l'attrapa par le col de son chandail…

-TENTEN !!!

La jeune femme fut projeté par en arrière. Elle heurta quelque chose et des bras puissants l'entourèrent. Elle était prise au piège. Elle regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, celui qui l'avait frapper.

-Lee…

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Tous les étaient rivés sur elle, terrifier, on aurait dit qu'ils regardaient un monstre. Un monstre ? En était elle devenue un ? Les regards la transperçaient au plus profond de son âme. Ils étaient inquiets, inquiets pour leurs vies, elle sentait leur peur courir dans son corps. Elle ressentait leur peur avec tellement d'insistance, si grande. Elle ne sentait que sa. C'était comme si elle adorait sa. Tuer. Tuer les faibles qui ont peurs. Seul les faibles ont peur. Ces sentiments de peur ne l'animaient que d'avantage. Manger. Tuer tout ceux qui veulent ce battre. Combattre jusqu'à la mort. Combattre tout ceux qui sont dans son chemin…

-F-Faim…

Puis elle s'écroula dans les bras qui la retenait captive. S'en avait été trop d'un seul coup. Trop d'émotions, trop d'envies. L'homme aux cheveux gris qui la retenait mit une main derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il la regarda un moment intrigué. Il n'avait pas peur, il était inquiet. Il suivit Lee jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha, Sakura suivant de près.

Un murmure apeuré se propagea dans le dojo…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voila ! Et oui vous êtes surpris hein ? Je m'en viens de plus en plus contente de ma fic sérieusement Celui là à beaucoup de description… oh lala…ma en mettre moins peut-être pour la prochaine ? À moins que vous aimiez les descriptions ? lol…tk je me suis un peu laisser aller dans un coter un peu plus sombre de ma personnalité désolé pour les cœurs sensibles… mais bon… C'était nécessaire pour la suite Et je vous dit merci de lire !

Ah oui et…. LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !!!!!!

JE VOUS ADOOOOOORE !!!


	9. Chapter 8: Adieus

Dja-chan : Désolé pour les fautes… Je fais mon possible !

Manitchi : SI TU SAVAIS SEULEMENT COMMENT TA REVIEW ME FAIT PLAISIR. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. J'attend avec impatience tes prochaines !

**CHAPITRE 8**

Une douce chaleur à la main réveilla doucement Tenten. Elle avait mal au bras et ne pouvait plus le bouger du tout. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent pour ne laisser entrer qu'un léger rayon de lumière argenté. Puis, tranquillement, ils furent grands ouverts. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital ordinaire. Lee était à son chevet, endormi, et avait prit sa main. Tenten sourit à l'idée que son vieil ami s'était encore inquiété pour elle.

Soudain, elle eut un flash-back. Lee devant elle, affichait un regard apeuré. Il avait eu peur d'elle ou pour elle ? Chaque visage autour d'elle qui la dévisageait comme si elle était un fantôme, lui revenait un à un rapidement. Elle avait été prête à tuer Anko. Pourquoi ? Seulement pour gagner ? Cette soif de sang qui l'avait assailli… Cette envie profonde à la sauvagerie, à la liberté, à l'orgueil… D'où pouvait elle provenir ? Elle frissonna, elle aurait pu la tuer sans aucune raison…

Elle écarta doucement sa main de celle de Lee puis se dirigea lentement ver la fenêtre. Il pleuvait des cordes. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, étrangement, le temps orageux ressemblait vraiment à ses sentiments du moment. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers ses affaires et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle mit un long moment à cause de son bras en moins. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle agrippa son long manteau noir à capuche. Elle mit en prenant bien soin de cacher son visage, elle n'avait aucune envie de fausse compassion de la part de ses camarades.

La porte se referma derrière elle, sans un bruit. Elle s'apprêta à se diriger vers la sortie quand elle vit un visage qui attira son attention. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction puis devinrent d'une tristesse limpide. Un homme dormait sur un banc d'attente. Encore un qui s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle ne faisait qu'inquiété son entourage. Elle n'était qu'un boulet. Cependant, Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que l'expérience l'avait changée. Son caractère d'habitude indécis avait laisser place à une Tenten beaucoup plus déterminer et adulte. Elle avait aussi une irrésistible envie de vivre en liberté, libre de tout mouvement, et en harmonie avec la nature. Elle le ressentait au fond d'elle. Cette bête endormie qui n'avait que faim. Une bête capable de tuer sans remords. Elle devait apprendre à la contrôler, utiliser son pouvoir pour faire le bien. Une larme perla l'œil de Tenten. Si elle restait, elle ne ferait que mettre en danger ses amis, et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Et si elle partait, ce serait chaque jour une aventure. De toute façon, elle en était certaine, elle reverrait bientôt ses amis. Elle se dirigea finalement vers la sortie, laissant Kakashi endormi, sur le banc. Elle voulait faire quelque chose avant de partir…

Deux heures plus tard, à l'hôpital, Lee se réveilla en sursaut, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda précipitamment autour de lui, aucune trace de Tenten. Son visage ce crispa, puis il regarda dans sa main, la chose qu'il tenait depuis un long moment déjà sans s'en apercevoir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par l'émotion. Il avait compris, elle était partie, elle avait DÉSERTÉE. Il déposa alors doucement une délicate rose bleue sur le lit. Puis il courut à l'extérieur dans un dernier espoir de la rattraper.

-TENTEN !!!!!

On aurait pu entendre ce cris jusqu'à Suna no kuni tellement il était puissant.

Dans un parc, non loin de là, Hinata était assise, collée à Naruto. Elle se sentait bien, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée à son amie. Allait-elle mieux ? Naruto lui avait proposer d'aller se changer les idées au par cet elle avait accepter. Elle était si heureuse d'enfin lui avoir avouer ses sentiments. Après un long silence, Naruto demanda gentiment :

-Tu veux une glace ?

-…Avec plaisir, répondit Hinata qui faisait de son mieux pour sourire.

Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis l'événement. Elle trouva l'idée d'une glace très accueillante. Naruto se dirigea donc vers le magasin. Hinata en profita donc pour regarder autour d'elle, les yeux dans le vague. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit une rose bleue à ses pieds. Oh non…

Sakura sortait de la douche. Ça faisait quarante-cinq minutes qu'elle y était. Tout le monde avait été perturbé par les événements d'hier. Personne ne savait ce qui était arriver à Tenten, ni les médecins, ni l'hokage en personne Sakura sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour d'elle une autre autour de ses cheveux. Elle s'habilla tranquillement et c'est alors qu'elle vit une rose bleue, sur son lit. La fleur préféré de Tenten. Elle lui avait un jour expliquer que la rose bleue était signe de voyage, de nouveau départ. (Je viens de l'inventer''). Sakura eu soudain froid dans le dos. Son cœur fit un bond. Un voyage ? Elle s'en allait ? Ou bien, elle était déjà partie ! Elle désertait ! La jeune femme courut à l'extérieur à toute vitesse en direction de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas le droit de déserter, pas avec un avenir aussi prometteur que le sien ! Sakura courait rapidement en regardant dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle bousculait énormément de gens sur son passage.

Quand elle tourna un coin de rue elle rentra de plein fouet dans un Lee qui lui aussi courait. L'impact fut si grand que ce dernier tomba sur elle. Heureusement, il avait été assez rapide pour mettre ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Les deux se mirent à rougir et Lee se leva en aidant Sakura à faire de même. Avant même que Sakura ait eut le temps de prononcer les mots, Lee fit non de la tête d'un signe impuissant. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de son ami, avec un sentiment de déjà vu qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Kakashi marchait vers la pierre où tous les héros mort de Konoha étaient inscrits. L'endroit où il se recueillait toujours lorsqu'il était troublé par quelque chose. Le jeunot était sortit en trombe de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait désertée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette jeune femme l'avait attirer autant. Lorsqu'elle s'était transformée elle était magnifiquement attirante. Il marchait en solitaire, la tête dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'inhabituel sur la pierre. Une rose…

Au même moment, un homme était aux portes de Konoha. Il était vêtu d'un manteau gris et avait de longs cheveux noirs. Une seule caractéristique le différenciait d'un homme ordinaire, il avait yeux blancs comme l'hiver.

Enfin de retour…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

VOILA ! Désolé je sais que c'est long mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et je travail à mi temps… Un par semaine c'est le maximum que je peu faire je crois bien. Mais bon au moins je continu ! Et j'ai tout plein d'idée pour la suite.

LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES !!!

JE VOUS AIMES

-XxXx-


	10. Chapter 9: Rivalité

Manitchi : Aaaah ! T trop hot Mais bon merci énormément ! Continu à laisser des longs commentaires comme sa ! J'adore les lires !

Ai-sensei and Nade-chan : Merci pour le commentaire! (Et je comprend pas le « fan de guimauve »)

Dja-chan : Merci! Je fais de gros efforts Je suis contente que tu accroches de plus en plus a mon histoire Laisse moi une autre review pour Celui-ci!

Bon et bien voila :

**CHAPITRE 9**

-NEJI!

L'homme aux yeux blanc était arrive sur l'avenue principale de Konoha. Sûr d'y trouver au moins un de ces vieux amis. Ça faisait environ deux ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

-Lee ! s'écria-t-il heureux de voir son vieil ami et rival. Comment vas-tu ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Neji stoppa net. Le regard de Lee était anormal. Quelqu'un était mort ? Il demanda inquiet :

-Où-où est Tenten ? Elle va bien ?

-Neji…elle est partie…Elle à désertée…

-Quand ? dit Neji froidement.

Inquiet pour sa tendre moitié. Il avait changé subitement d'expression. Son visage qui avait été joyeux lors de ses retrouvailles s'était soudainement crispé. Ses muscles s'étaient tendus. Lui qui avait attendu deux longues années pour la revoir…

-Ce matin… dit Sakura voyant que Lee était paralysé.

Il avait échoué…

-Tu me l'avais promis…dit Neji à Lee. Tu m'avais promis de veiller sur elle !

-Il est arrivé tout un tas de choses difficiles à comprendre, alors n'en veut pas à Lee. Il n'y est pour rien… ajouta Sakura.

Neji qui était d'habitude si calme devint énervé. Il donna un coup de pied d'une force gigantesque sur le sol. L'impact fut si grand que le sol craqua dans une aire d'environ 3 mètres carrés. Lee prit enfin la parole :

-Écoute, je vais te raconter les deux dernières années…

Ça faisait maintenant un an qu'elle était partie. Maintenant trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Trois ans de trop. Avec une équipe d'Anbu il avait recherché Tenten pendant des semaines mais rien n'y avait fait, ils avaient abandonnés. Neji était assis à une table, seul, entrain de manger tranquillement. Il n'oubliait pas Tenten, mais la vie continuait et il avait passé à autre chose. Il regarda d'un œil amusé Lee qui parlait tranquillement à Sakura. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent puis Lee approcha de Neji qui souriait.

-Quoi ? dit Lee feignant l'incrédulité

-Tu tentes toujours ta chance non ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu me connais… Tu ne devrais même pas être surpris en fait, dit Lee avec un clin d'œil.

-Yô les jeunes ! dit une voix derrière eux.

-Tu nous veux quoi Kakashi? dit froidement Neji.

-Tant de haine ! Qu'aie je dont fait pour mériter tant de hargne ?

-Tu te contente d'être toi et sa me met en colère !

-Tout sa parce que je t'ai dit que ton EX petite amie était bien foutue…

-FERME LA!

-Ne te fâche pas, dit Kakashi en rigolant.

-FERME LA, cria Neji qui s'était levé d'un bon pour faire face à Kakashi.

-Les gars, arrêter, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit calmement Lee, qui avait une impression de déjà vu.

-Exactement ! Et je dois ajouter que l'hokage veut nous voir immédiatement.

-Bien, allons y alors, dit Lee.

Neji regarda Kakashi avec un regard noir avant de suivre Lee. Kakashi le regarda, rieur. Rigoler était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas lui donner un coup de poing. Ce mec, il ne l'aimait pas du tout…

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bureau de l'hokage. Personne ne disait mots. Sur le bureau de celle-ci se trouvaient tant de papiers et de dossiers qu'on ne pouvait voir que la tête de Tsunade-sama.

-Bien, vous voilà enfin. Ça fait des heures que je vous ai fait demander !

-Des heures? Demanda Lee en regardant Kakashi, accusateur.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! dit Kakashi amusé. Il y avait une jeune Anbu sur mon chemin et…

-Je ne veux pas de détails, merci Kakashi dit Tsunade agacée. J'ai une mission à vous confier.

-Vous ? demanda Neji qui n'avait que trop bien compris. Vous m'avez mit en équipe avec cet…

-Une objection Neji ? dit Tsunade. Neji sera le chef d'équipe et Sakura vous accompagnera elle aussi. Il vous faudra une médic-nin expérimentée pour cette mission.

Elle regarda Kakashi un moment et ajouta :

-Kakashi, tu ne la touches pas.

-Mais pour qui me prenez vous ?--"dit Kakashi réellement énervé.

-N'en parlons plus, je vais vous expliquer votre mission. Sakura ?

Cette dernière entra dans la salle et ce plaça à coter de Lee.

-Plusieurs bandits, de criminels, de meurtriers et autre se font attaqué depuis quelque semaine dans une forêt à l'ouest de Konoha.

-Et le problème est ? demanda Kakashi.

-Le problème est que cette personne ou cette chose tue brutalement. Même si il ne s'agit que de criminels, il ne faut pas que ça continu. D'autant plus que les villageois ont peur d'entrer dans la forêt. Il vous faut donc découvrir de quoi il s'agit et de raisonner la chose. Tuez, si nécessaire.

-Bien, approuva Neji. Quelle est l'heure de départ ?

-Dès que vous le pourrez.

-Nous découvrirons ce que c'est et nous vous ferons honneur, hokage–sama ! dit Lee en levant le pouce vers le haut et en affichant un énorme sourire.

- --" Bien allez y.

Ils sortirent donc du bureau.

-Rendez-vous demain matin à l'aube aux portes de Konoha dit Neji.

-Bien ! répondirent-il avant de se séparer.

Le lendemain matin, tous le monde attendaient devant la porte.

-Mais où est-il ? demanda Sakura.

Elle était debout, impatiente et regardait frénétiquement sa montre. Neji était assis à côté de Lee qui affichait le même air exaspéré que lui. Pourquoi était-il obliger d'être avec lui ? Kakashi arriva enfin après deux heures de retard.

-Yô !

Pour toute réponse Kakashi reçut un coup derrière la tête de la part de Neji.

-Bien, maintenant allons y, s'exclama Lee surexcité.

Et la petite troupe s'élança vers l'ouest du pays du feu. Ils courèrent comme ça jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Tout le monde était épuiser, ils avaient essayer de suivre Lee jusqu'au bout et ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte de la vitesse à laquelle il allait.

-Désolé, dit-il avec un large sourire, mais la jeunesse du printemps n'attend pas !

Kakashi le regarda avec un air intéresser. Le jeunot n'affichait presque aucune marque d'épuisement. Quel gars !

-Bien, nous allons faire le campement. Sakura, tu installeras les tentes, Kakashi ira chercher du bois et Lee et moi irons trouver de la nourriture, dit Neji.

-Et pourquoi je fais le travail le plus ennuyeux ?! s'emporta Kakashi.

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, répondit froidement Neji.

-Écoute bien espèce de petit…

-Allons-y.

Tout le monde se dispersa en laissant un Kakashi surpris. Il partit donc seul dans la forêt. Ce faire traité de la sorte par un gamin ! Furieux, il s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Comme si il n'avait pas d'autres choses à penser. Satané gamin ! Kakashi était assis une jambe allongée et l'autre replier sur elle-même, son bras était déposé lestement sur cette dernière et il avait le regard vide. On aurait pu croire qu'il paressait. Il aurait bien aimé… Il sortit un livre de son sac et commença à lire.

Le lendemain après-midi ils étaient tous arrivés sur le lieu où s'était dérouler la dernière attaque. Le rapport disait qu'une jeune fille s'était fait agresser à cet endroit et un homme avait été retrouvé mort non loin. La chose devait être proche.

-Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lee

-On attend, déclara Neji simplement.

-Mais si sa se trouve la chose est nomade dit Kakashi.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui ajouta Sakura.

Kakashi la regarda surpris. Un large sourire que l'on pouvait deviné sous son masque apparu. C'était la première personne à prendre sa défense depuis un bon moment.

-Merci dit-il.

-Mais de rien, je le pense.

Sakura afficha un magnifique sourire. Le cœur de Kakashi fit un bond, il comprenait pourquoi Lee l'aimait tant. Elle pouvait si facilement faire chaud au cœur avec un simple sourire.

-Que proposes-tu alors demanda Neji agacé.

-Et si on simulait une agression ? proposa Sakura, ainsi cette chose serait obliger de ce montrer…

-Je me propose pour jouer l'agresseur! S'écria Lee. Il faut que je bouge.

-Donc Sakura fera la victime dit Kakashi.

-Je …quoi ? dit Sakura inquiète.

Kakashi passa un bras autour de ses épaules, enjoué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas voir, Lee est beau et musclé mais pas dangereux. Mais ça tu le sais déjà… dit Kakashi avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon d'accord…

-Que la mise en scène commence ! s'écria Lee.

Neji les regarda stupéfait. Kakashi croisa son regard et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le seul moyen.

Neji soupira :

-Bon d'accord…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voilà !!!! Un autre chapitre et lui c'est mon plus loooong… J'espère que vous avez aimé moi j'aime bien Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous intéresse !

LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !!!!

JE VOUS ADORE !

-XxXx-


	11. Chapter 10: Agression

Dja-chan : Haha tu crois vraiment avoir trouver ? Vas voir la suite ! Merci Tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir !

Manitchi : Je confirme ce que j'ai dit… Tu es trop hot

**CHAPITRE 10**

-Je ne crois pas que je vais être capable de brutaliser Sakura, dit un jeune homme vêtu de vert.

-Pourquoi ? dit Kakashi étonné.

-Eh bien, je la respecte trop pour la brutaliser comme si elle était un vulgaire objet.

-On a besoin de quelqu'un pour le faire, si tu ne le fais pas, il faudra que Neji ou moi le fasse.

-Je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée mais je crois que je vais passer mon tour…

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton opportunité ! Ça te laisse une super ouverture avec Sakura.

-Mais je risque de compromettre la mission car je ne peux pas être méchant ou brutale avec elle.

-Bon, alors je vais le faire.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Sakura qui venait d'arriver derrière Lee.

-T'agresser, dit Kakashi simplement.

-Dit comme ça je crois que j'ai changer d'avis…dit Lee

-Je crois que la meilleure solution serait de laisser Kakashi faire. Étant donné qu'il a plus d'expérience, rajouta Neji qui venait d'arriver à son tour. Il a plus de vécu que Lee même si sa me répugne de laisser Sakura entre ses mains.

-Euh… dit Sakura

-J'ai quoi comme réputation dans cette équipe ! Vous me croyez réellement capable d'abuser de Sakura ?

-Bon d'accord…dit Lee en direction de Neji.

-Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire, moi, dans tout ça ? dit Sakura plus qu'agacée, le bras croisés.

Pour toute réponse Lee la regarda déçu et Neji partit vers le repas qu'il avait chassé. Lee le suivit de près. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais il avait quand même confiance en Kakashi. Il avait appris à le connaître pendant la dernière année. Il était mystérieux et indiscipliné mais il était loyal et amical. Tout cela devrait donc se dérouler comme prévu. Lee sourit. De toute façon Sakura était capable de se défendre. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi continuait de parler avec Sakura. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise, il lui demanda donc :

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-C'est plutôt la chose que j'appréhende en fait…

Kakashi sourit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai. Et puis si j'en crois Lee tu sais très bien te défendre, il me l'a dit plus tôt.

-Lee a peut-être une trop haute estime de moi… dit Sakura qui ne pu retenir un petit rire.

Kakashi sourit puis, il prit sa main délicatement. Il l'amena tranquillement à ses lèvres, toujours dissimulées sous son masque puis lui la rendit en disant :

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est le jeunot qui a raison.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit rejoindre les hommes. Sakura le regarda bouche bée. Il avait le don de parler aux femmes il n'y avait pas à dire. Tant de charmes émanaient d'un seul de ses gestes. Et son côté mystérieux n'accentuait que d'avantage sa beauté. Cependant, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre au fond de son cœur….dommage…

La nuit tomba rapidement puis un cri retentit dans la forêt sombre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose courait maladroitement dans la forêt poursuivit par un homme aux cheveux gris. La jeune femme était apeurée, elle ne savait plus où aller. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre. L'homme arriva derrière elle et la souleva de terre. Il la retourna rapidement et passa une main sur la cuisse de Sakura. Celle-ci feignant la surprise, hurla.

-Lâche moi ! Ordure ! cria-t-elle

-Pourquoi donc ? Avoue que tu aimes ! Tu aimes et l'As désirer au fond de toi ! Ne le cache pas !

Alors Kakashi fut plus brutal et décrocha sa ceinture.

-Non ! Arrête ! Gémit-elle.

-La dame a dit d'arrêter ! Cria un voix derrière Kakashi.

Kakashi se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à un homme armé jusqu'au dents. On ne pouvait pas distinguer qu'un corps grand et musclé, portant une camisole et une immense massue de sa taille qui lui servait d'arme principale. Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut la massue droit dans le ventre. L'impact le projeta contre un arbre, plus loin. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il donna le signal aux autres. Ils avaient trouvé la chose. L'homme armé passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis dit à Sakura :

-Maintenant, nous allons nous amuser tout les deux.

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. L'homme tuait les criminels pour s'en prendre à leurs victimes ! Ce n'était en aucun cas un acte altruiste ! Sakura eu soudainement un peur bleu. Elle paralysa.

Tout à coup, une ombre traversa son champ de vison. Elle heurta l'agresseur de plein fouet. Et plusieurs ombres arrivèrent à sa suite. L'homme armé fut projeté contre un autre arbre puis s'évanouit. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit de concret. Seulement un silhouette féminine, plutôt avantageuse. Sakura plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle entendit des grognements autour d'elle et frissonna. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, les renforts arrivent dit doucement Kakashi.

Une lumière fut projetée dans leur direction. Lee et Neji étaient arrivés. Ils apparurent à coter d'eux pour faire face à l'ombre étrange. Lee passa rapidement la lumière vers le sol pour découvrir un loup gris. Lee surpris par le loup menaçant montrant ses crocs échappa la lampe de poche. Un loup ? Puis un deuxième loup passa dans le rayon de faisceau de lumière, puis un troisième. Les yeux de la femme qui se tenait devant eux illuminèrent à cause du reflet de la lumière. On aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient allumés. Lee regarda Sakura à ses côtés avec des yeux inquiets. Sa respiration avait accéléré. Il était inquiet pour elle. Cependant, tout allait selon le plan, seulement, l'agresseur était hors d'état de nuire et une étrange forme de vie leur faisait face. Les trois hommes sourirent, prêts à l'attaque : La silhouette les interpella en riant :

-Je vois que j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses pendant une année !

Les jeunes gens surpris, lâchèrent leurs armes…

Cette voix…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voila ! Je vous ai tous surpris hein ? Mouhahahaha vous avez trop déduit vite bandes de nouilles miam… Ramen… J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je me suis bien amuser avec Kakashi

LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES !!!!

JE VOUS AIME !!!

-XxXx-


	12. Chapter 11: Retrouvailles

Princesse d'argent : Je me demandait aussi ce que tu étais devenue Je suis contente que tu réapparaisse et je te remercie encore pour les commentaires !

Dja-chan : Haha contente de t'avoir surprise… Merci pour les commentaires ! Je les apprécis de plus en plus !

**CHAPITRE 11**

Le cœur de Neji fit un bond. Non, ce ne pouvait qu'être impossible ! Mais cette voix ricanante qui l'avais toujours hypnotisée ce tenait devant lui… Un frisson le parcouru de la tête au pied. Elle était si près, si près…

Sakura était paralysée non par la peur, mais par la joie trop intense qui l'avait envahi. Elle l'avait reconnu dès le premier instant. L'ombre dégageait une aura inimitable. Le jeune fille aux cheveux roses tomba à genou, des larmes coulant sur ses joues…

Kakashi, quant à lui, regarda, ahuri, la forme noir. Cette indescriptible attirance qui l'habitait chaque fois qu'il entendait ce rire… Toutefois, il repris le dessus sur lui-même et regarda ses collègues. Avaient-ils devinés ?

-TENTEN !!!!

Lee, lui n'avait pu retenir un excès de joie et courut dans la direction de la jeune femme. Un loup grogna et claqua sa mâchoire pour lui signifier de ne pas avancer, mais le rire de Tenten le rassura. Il le laissa donc passer. Lee sauta sur l'ombre dans une caresse amicale. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sur le dos, riant aux éclats.

En voyant Tenten aussi heureuse, Neji ne pu faire autrement que de ressentir de la tristesse. Le matin de son départ lui était revenu en mémoire tel un coup de massu.

FLASHBACK

La pluie ayant cessé de tomber, on pouvait entendre de petits ruisseaux d'eau que celle-ci avait formée durant la nuit. Les oiseaux avaient commencé à chanter. C'était une très belle journée en perspective. Non loin, une cabane « hantée » se dressait dans la forêt, et à l'intérieur, deux amants s'y trouvaient.

Tenten avait la tête coucher sur le torse de Neji, paisible. Celui-ci jouait dans les cheveux de sa douce, cependant, il ne savait que trop qu'il devrait la quitter dans peu de temps.

-Tenten ? Commença-t-il. Je dois te parler de quelque chose avant de partir.

-Oui ? dit-elle doucement.

-Ne m'attend pas.

-Quoi ?

-Lorsque je partirai, je veux que tu continu ta vie comme tu l'entend. Je veux que tu sois heureuse même si pour cela tu dois tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Mais… non… jamais je ne pourrai…

-Pourrais tu faire ça pour moi ?

-Mais…

Tenten avait compris, et d'une certaine manière elle était d'accord :

-Écoutes, je te laisse deux ans pour revenir, et d'ici là, je t'attendrai. Je te promets toutefois que je vais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et que je serais heureuse. Mais d'ici deux ans, je vais passer à autre chose…

-Bien…

Tenten l'embrassa une dernière fois, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, lorsqu'elle sépara douloureusement ses lèvres des siennes elle soupira :

-Deux ans…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

A ce moment, les deux s'avaient très bien que le délai avait été dépassé, et beaucoup de choses avaient changées pendant trois ans.

Tenten se releva, desserrant l'étreinte de son plus vieil ami. Le soleil s'était levé peu à peu, il l'avait maintenant éclairée. Ainsi l'on pouvait maintenant la voir dans toute sa splendeur. Un seul mot pouvait la qualifiée à cette instant : Animal. Physiquement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée. On pouvait, cependant, voir ses muscles plus développés de son corps et ses cheveux avaient encore allongés. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux fesses, et elle les portait tressés. Elle arborait une camisole en peau d'un animal quelconque qui arrêtait sous la poitrine (« top »). Le même type de peau servait de jupe par-dessus des shorts noirs lui collant à la peau (« cuissorts »). La jupe était coupée de sorte que côté gauche était coupé en pointe et se rendait aux genoux alors que le côté droit, lui, arrivait au bas des fesses.

Elle respirait la liberté… Elle regarda Neji un instant, puis son regard s'assombrit. Il était évident qu'il se rappelait de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés… Mais elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Elle chassa cette pensée. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de revoir son vieil ami…

Tenten sourie largement, et se jeta tout simplement dans ses bras. Neji, surpris de cette réaction, fut étonné quelques secondes, puis, pris au jeu, l'enlaça tendrement. Son odeur ne l'avait jamais quitté, mais en même temps il lui avait tellement manqué… Une larme coula sur la joue de Tenten, une larme de joie. Mais il le savait, si elle n'avait pas eu de doute sur ses sentiments envers lui, elle l'aurait tout simplement embrassé. IL savait dorénavant qu'il devrait la reconquérir.

Kakashi, regarda hébéter les deux jeunes gens s'enlacer, si heureux de se revoir… Il était heureux pour elle, mais ne pouvait réprimer une jalousie grandissante à l'égard de Neji. Décidément, ce gars, il le détestait de plus en plus…

-Ce n'est pas pour gâcher vos retrouvailles mais il faudrait peut-être ligoter cette pauvre « victime ».

-Oh…bien sûr répondit Neji en se détachant lentement de Tenten.

-Je m'en charge ! S'écria Lee.

Tenten s'avança vers Sakura et l'aida à se relever sur ses jambes. Les deux complices se mirent à parler comme au bon vieux temps, riant, se chamaillant… Après quelques minutes de discussion Tenten avança :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était avec Kakashi tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que tu aimais…

-Oh ça ! Rien dutout, s'était seulement pour attirer l'agresseur, répondit-elle en riant.

-N'empêche…dit-elle pensive…c'était comment ?

Sakura arrêta net, surprise, puis éclata de rire :

-Très bien, malgré qu'il regardait dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas trop si s'était par précaution du danger de l'agresseur ou par timidité…

-Eh bien…

Kakashi arriva derrière eux.

-Hummm… Vous parlez de quoi pour rire comme ça ?

Sakura rougit violemment, étrangement Tenten n'eut aucune réaction puis le regarda.

-De toi. Répondit-elle simplement.

Kakashi s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose mais il fut brutalement interrompu par Neji.

-Bon, je suggère que tout le monde aille se coucher. Nous reparlerons la tête reposer… La nuit a été longue…

Plus tard, Tenten se réveilla, doucement, dans la tente de Sakura. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle était beaucoup trop excité de retrouver ses amis…Ils lui avaient tant manqués…

-Sakura ? Tu dors ?

-…Plus maintenant …gémit-elle, Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu as faim ? Moi oui…

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Bien ! Sort je vais vous faire ma spécialité !

Sakura se leva, perplexe. Sa spécialité ? Tenten n'avait jamais été vraiment douée en cuisine. Elle était toujours chez elle pour manger sa cuisine… Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent. Sakura regarda Tenten agir. Cette dernière amena ses doigts à sa bouche, puis émis un long set puissant sifflement. Il était si fort que les garçons dans les tentes se mirent à bouger. Un hurlement de loup se fit soudainement entendre, qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Sakura. Deux loups sortirent d'un buisson. Ils la regardèrent un instant, puis rebroussèrent chemin.

-Euh, Tenten ?

-Ah oui, désolé. Tu sais lorsque je suis partit c'était surtout pour apprendre à me contrôler et en apprendre plus sur mes nouveaux pouvoirs…

-Ah, c'était donc ça, dit Sakura à demi rassurée.

-En fait, je me suis rendu compte entre autre que les loups m'adorent et qu'ils m'obéissent.

-Au fait, Tenten, j'avais oublié de te dire…

-Oui ?

**BAM !!!**

Tenten fit un plongeon d'environ cinq mètres plus loin. Elle se releva avec un peu de peine puis essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Elle regarda Sakura qui avait la main toujours levée, puis sourit.

-Bon d'accord, je l'ai bien mérité…

-La prochaine fois, repenses-y deux fois avant de partir sans dire un mots…Tu t'imagine l'inquiétude que j'ai eu ?

Pour tout bonne réponse Tenten s'approcha pour l'enlacer amicalement. Elle avait dû le faire, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle s'était tant ennuyée de ses amis…

Mais l'appel de la forêt était si attirant…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

VOILA !!! J'ai fini ! Et moins tard que je ne l'aurais cru ! Wow ! Je m'épate Il est long en plus

Mais bon, à partir de maintenant les chapitres vont venir de moins en moins rapidement, et j'en suis désolé, parce qu'il y a l'école, le travail, le volley, les amis, le dessin, mon avenir et un roman que j'ai envie d'écrire qui se sont imposer ces derniers temps. Je vais faire mon possible. Mais Les chapitres risque de prendre beaucoup plus de temps… désolé !

LAISSEZ TOUT PLEIN DE COMMENTAIRES !!!

JE VOUS AIME !!!

-XxXx-

Kalea


	13. Chapter 12: Le cerisier

Là faut vraiment me pardonner… Je manque de temps… Je vais mourir d'épuisement…

Dja-chan : HAHAHA j'ai presque envie de te détromper juste pour que tu marche sur les mains ! Mais je ne serais pas méchante à ce point là…

Princesse d'argent : Et oui ! Tenten nous reviens et elle kick des culs !!! Mouhahaha

Manitchi : HAHAHA j'adore tout simplement tes reviews ! Si tu savais comment tes looongue reviews me font plaisir surtout quand tu me fais un résumé de mon propre chapitre en disant ce que t'as aimé ! JE T'AIME ah et pour ton email… je t'ai adder mais sa a pas l'air à marcher…

VOILA LA SUITE

**CHAPITRE 12**

Les loups revinrent, trouvant les deux jeunes femmes toujours enlacer. L'un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef, s'avança vers Tenten en bondissant. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui pour prendre ce qu'il avait dans la gueule. Sakura avança pour voir se qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir apporter. Elle se pencha tranquillement bers la petite masse poilu que Tente avait maintenant dans ses bras puis recula, horrifier.

-Un lièvre ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ouais ! Tu verra, c'est délicieux ! dit Tenten avec un large sourire et des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Attend moi ici.

Puis Tenten partit dans le bois en courrant à toute vitesse. Sakura, quant à elle, alluma un feu en l'attendant. Elle ne pouvais croire que Tenten était devenu aussi différente tout en étant en même totalement pareil comme avant. Comment était-elle devenue une femme louve ? Était-ce le destin ? Était-ce un bénédiction ou une malédiction ?

Neji sortit de sa tente à ce moment, il regarda un instant Sakura puis la masse velue qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Sakura regardait la forêt l'air perdue, il décida donc de ne pas la déranger. De toute façon, il avait besoin de réfléchir… Tenten devait être reconquérie par tous les moyens possibles. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il avait nettement l'impression qu'il était devenu trop sentimental depuis qu'il était sortit avec Tenten… Peut-être quand redevenant le puissant et silencieux arrogant qu'il était avant, celui dont elle était tomber amoureuse… Cela lui semblait la meilleure des solutions, mais pouvait-il vraiment agir comme avant ? Son regard se raffermit et pris l'attitude taciturne qui lui avait toujours été propre.

Un bruit attira les yeux de Neji, Lee était réveillé et sortait de la tente. Il avait une mine radieuse comme à son habitude. Il avait retrouvé son amie, comment pouvait-il ne pas se sentir bien ? Son amie de toujours. Celle qui l'avait toujours épaulé avec Gai-sensei. Celle qu'il consolait lorsqu'elle faisait rire d'elle par les autres enfants. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison pour rire, Tenten était devenue superbe et forte. Peut-être même un peu trop ? Il devait avouer que son étrange comportement l'effrayait, elle allait devoir répondre à quelques questions…

Tenten courrait d'une rapidité exceptionnelle, mais ce n'était qu'une formalité pour elle. Elle avait acquis une vitesse et une force surhumaine, une agilité incroyable, une vue imbattable dans le noir et un odorat surpuissant. C'était comme un don du ciel. Son serment s'était réalisé ! Elle était maintenant plus forte et plus belle qu'elle n'aurait osé l'espérer. Mais pourquoi et comment avait-elle reçu ce don ? Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir. Et elle ne connaissait pas encore l'étendu de ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

Tenten courrait d'une agilité à couper le souffle. Elle évitait les arbres et les obstacles naturels un à un à l'aide de contrepoids et de ses mains. Les arbres défilaient si vite… Elle adorait ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait en courant dans les bois.

Maintenant il fallait trouver les herbes, les légumes et les épices dont elle avait besoin. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait plus où elle avait prit sa salsepareille la dernière fois…

Soudain, elle sentit une odeur inhabituelle. Un mélange de papier, d'encre de chine et d'une pincée de souffre. Un piège ! Tenten plongea par-dessus un fil puis atterrie sur ses mains. Elle les fit pivoter pour en éviter un deuxième et lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, la laissant ainsi positionner dans la position du pont, elle stoppa raide. Un deuxième piège ! Elle se releva, sur le point de repartir à la course, mais arracha un fil qui se trouvait à ses pieds, elle ne l'avait pas vu du tout. Un troisième ?! Elle évita une volée de Kunaï de justesse, qui se plantèrent dans un arbre derrière elle. A cause de l'élan qu'elle s'était donnée, elle bascula vers l'avant et atterrit sur les fesses. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière magnifique, où se dressait, en son centre, un gigantesque cerisier. Le sol était recouvert de pétales roses.

Tenten regarda le magnifique paysage, tentant de se rappeler de chaque détail, lorsque son regard se pose sur une masse couleur peau. Kakashi était pendu tel une chauve-souris à une branche du cerisier. Son chakra le retenait par les pieds et il faisait des redressements, torse nu, et qui plus ait, sans masque. Malheureusement, Tenten était trop loin pour pouvoir bien distinguer son visage.

Le visage de Kakashi ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vue… Elle approcha furtivement pour pouvoir mieux le voir, mais écrasa une brindille dans un petit craquement. Kakashi, surprit, baissa sa garde en la voyant et perdit le chakra dans la paume de ses pied. Il s'écrasa de tout son long, deux mètres plus bas, dans le buisson au pied de l'arbre. ON put entendre un « OUCH » sonore, alors que, Tenten, qui avait vue toute la scène, avança inquiète vers lui. Cependant, Kakashi se releva subitement, tachant de garder contenance. Il avait la main devant son visage, cachant, par ce moyen, la partie habituellement cachée de son visage. Il appuya sur l'arbre avec un air qu'il voulait décontracté, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix perplexe.

-Je cherche de la salsepareille. Dit-elle un peu gênée de l'avoir surpris dans cette position embarrassante.

Ses muscles saillaient sous le soleil. Son corps, encore transpirant, était parfaitement découpé et renvoyait les jours intensifs d'entraînements ardus qu'il s'était infligé. Il y avait quelques cicatrices par moments, dont une refermé grossièrement, qui partait de sa clavicule gauche au bas de son muscle pectoral droit. Il se retourna, dos à elle, et mit son masque et son bandeau.

-Eh bien je n'en ai pas vu dans le coin, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-D'accord…Tu t'entraînais ?

-Oui, je voulais être au calme et respirer un peu d'air frais je déteste toute cette tension quand Neji est dans les parages...

-Donc ces pièges étaient les tiens ?

-Oui, je voulais être seul…dit-il

Il arrêta un instant en regardant Tenten de haut en bas puis, en approchant dangereusement d'elle, rajouta :

-Mais être déranger par une jolie jeune femme n'est jamais dérangeant…

Kakashi approcha sa main cers le visage de Tenten, qui était déjà un peu rose, mais continua sa trajectoire vers les cheveux de cette dernière. Il attrapa une pétale de fleur de cerisier qui s'était logée dans ses cheveux et la laissa s'envoler au gré du vent. Kakashi la regarda s'envoler pendant que Tenten le regardait perplexe.

-Pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Ce n'est pas une chose dont j'ai spécialement envi de parler, répondit–il froidement.

-Allez ! J'aimerais bien savoir !

-Non…

Tenten se renfrogna :

-Si nous devons faire équipe ensemble nous devons apprendre à se faire confiance je crois et…

-Mais pourquoi, ÇA, ça serait plus important qu'autre chose ? dit-il en colère. Ce sont MES affaires à ce que je sache !

-OK d'accord ! Espèce de primate dégénéré ! Garde tes stupides secrets !

Kakashi sourit, elle était si belle lorsqu'elle était en colère… Il se mit subitement à rigoler et le Tenten le regarda ahuri. Kakashi l'enlaça par la taille et approcha son visage du sien. Il chuchota doucement à son oreille :

-Je ne demande pas mieux que tu me l'enlèves… Si tu t'en sens capable, essais.

Tenten rougit violement, se décolla rapidement. Et plissa du nez.

-Tu ne sens pas la rose, tu sais ?

Kakashi déconcerter, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Kakashi et Tenten revinrent au campement une demi-heure plus tard. Kakashi transportait deux seaux d'eau et Tenten, les herbes et les légumes. Les deux jeunes gens riait et blaguais sur le chemin jusqu'au feu, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Neji, en les voyant, pris sur lui-même et jeta une bûche dans le feu. Pourquoi Kakashi était torse nu ? Les bonnes résolutions de Neji partirent en fumée.

-Lee ? Dit-il.

-Oui ?

-Viens, on va s'entraîner en attendant le souper, dit-il en enlevant sa veste, découvrant ainsi un torse aussi musclé que celui de Kakashi.

Il se dirigea un peu plus loin et se mit en position de combat. Lee, étonné, regarda successivement Neji et Kakashi. Puis, après un haussement d'épaule, enleva son chandail vert et rejoignit Neji devant le regard des filles, abasourdies. Lee ria.

A Rome il faut faire comme les romains !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tout le monde tout nu ! Nan je rigole en tout cas à cause que j'ai écris ça, ben je vais me coucher tard ! Et il y a école demain alors je vous greuh !

Je suis fatigué !

MAIS JE VOUS AIMES PAREIL

-XxXx-

Kalea


	14. Chapter 13: Fête à Suna no kuni

Princesse d'argent : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé… je crois que tu appréciera encore plus ce chapitre Continue de mettre des reviews !

Dja-chan : Haha vive les personnages torse nu

Manitchi : HAHAHA ! Tu es juste trop hot Contente de t'avoir fait rigoler Tu habite quel pays ? Peut-être qu'on ne se croise pas à cause du décalage horaire ? En tout cas continu tes longues reviews ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais

Topie : Contente que tu aimes ! Pour le caractère de Kakashi, je l'avoue je l'ai modifier un peu, où peut-être approfondit ou exagéré… Pour ce qui est qu'il est connu ou pas, pour les besoins de ma fanfiction j'ai été obligé de modifier ce petit détail, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…

Temari50 : Merci ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise Je ne réussis pas à aller sur ton site par contre…

LAISSEZ D'AUTRES REVIEWS !!!

Ah au fait ! Je vois que tout le monde a aimé la scène ou Neji enlève son chandail en voyant Kakashi et Tenten. Je doit avouer que dès que j'avais commencer ma fic je l'avais claire dans ma tête. Sa en pris du temps avant que je trouve le bon endroit pour le mettre !''

**CHAPITRE 13** (Mon chiffre chanceux!)

« Glacial », c'était le bon mot pour décrire le courant qui passait, à ce moment entre les deux rivaux. Toute la petite troupe mangeait tranquillement la soupe au lièvre qu'avait concocter Tenten. Et étonnement, c'était mangeable.

-Ça ne vaut pas les ramens de Sakura, mais on apprend à se débrouiller avec se qu'on a…dit Tenten.

-En tous cas, c'est délicieux ! s'exclama Lee.

-C'est excellent, approuva Sakura.

-Magnifique, accentua Neji avec un regard plein de sous entendus qui fit rougir violemment Tenten.

-C'est pas mêlant, elle est bonne à marier ! s'exclama Kakashi la tête toujours dans son bol. (De ce fait on ne voyait pas son visage).

Tout le monde se retourna, surpris de la remarque de Kakashi, vers lui. Lee ne put retenir un rire tonitruant qui fut accompagner par tout le monde quelques que secondes plus tard.

-J'ai du mal à imaginé Tenten marier, dit Sakura entre deux rires.

-Ah non ? Répliqua Neji après un regard agaçé à Kakashi. Eh bien moi je n'ai aucun problème à l'imaginer…

Il regarda Tenten, puis un silence survint. Pas l'un de ces silences mal à l'aise, mais plutôt un silence d'étonnement. Kakashi le regarda stupéfait, Neji passait finalement à l'offensive… Tout le monde se remit à rire gaiement.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour à Suna no kuni ? Commença Lee. Il y à longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Gaara, et, étant donné que nous sommes seulement à une demie journée à pied…

-Très bonne idée, approuva Sakura, j'ai envie d'aller revisiter la serre pour prendre quelques herbes médicinales du désert en même temps.

-…Bien… ça ne me semble pas une mauvaise idée, dit Neji.

-Okay dirent Kakashi et Tenten en cœur.

Tenten se perdit dans ses pensées Suna no kuni, la ville du sable, la ville de CETTE fille.

La petite troupe marchait dans la rue principale de Suna. La ville, d'habitude si calme, était achalandé et avait le cœur à la fête. Des gens magasinaient partout, ils couraient dans tout les sens. Il y avait des soldes à Suna ? Tenten avança tranquillement vers une boutique où deux jolies jeunes femmes en sortir, gloussant. Ils passèrent devant Kakashi, qui ne put s'empêché de les dévisagés de la tête au pied sur leurs passage. Les gloussements reprirent de plus belle, sûrement en réponse au clin d'œil qu'elle vit faire Kakashi dans leur direction. Il eu un pas dans leur direction, mais Sakura l'attrapa par l'oreille et tira très fort d'un coup sec.

-AÏE !!! s'écria-t-il.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ÇA Kakashi ! Lui dit-elle en guise de réponse.

-Mais… s'essaya-t-il déçu.

-En fait, avança soudainement Tenten en réfléchissant…

Elle s'élança vers les deux filles, elles étaient maintenant à bonne distance, le reste de l'équipe ne pouvait rien entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle arrange une sortie à Kakashi ? Questionna Lee.

-Hein ? dit Kakashi en relevant la tête.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces enfantillages ! dit Neji. Tenten !

Tenten se retourna ver lui surprise puis sourit. Elle se retourna vers les jeunes femmes pour les saluer puis revint vers ses amis.

-Il y a une fête ce soir organisé par le Kazekage. Tout le village est invité.

-Une fête ? dit Lee, les yeux ronds. On peut y aller, dit, Neji ?

-Nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça.

-S'il te plait, ça nous ferait à tous le plus grand bien, avança Sakura,

-…

-Moi en tout cas, j'y vais dit Tenten souriante, ignorant l'avis de Neji.

-Bon d'accord, je crois qu'on peut y aller…

-Génial ! s'écria Lee.

-Super ! dit Sakura, … Tu n'es pas content, Kakashi ? … Kakashi ?

Ce dernier avait disparu, il n'était plus aux côtés de Sakura. Tenten regarda dans toutes les directions, pour finir par le retrouver, face à un mur, presque par-dessus une serveuse de café une main à côté du visage de la femme et l'autre sur ses hanches. Tenten eut un petit rire, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Sakura ? Tu as de l'argent ? commença-t-elle.

-Oui… Tu veux t'acheter une robe pour ce soir ?

-Étrangement, oui… Même si je n'apprécie pas beaucoup…

-Bon d'accord ! Mais tu devras me rembourser ! Et attention ! Je vais te transformer des pieds à la tête !... Neji occupe toi de Lee ! Et avertit Kakashi pour la fête…

-Mais je suis amplement capable de m'habiller seul ! S'exclama Lee, indigné. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu un magnifique complet bleu ciel tout à l'heure…

-Je te défend de porter ça, dit froidement Neji, viens on y va. KAKASHI ! BOUGE TOI !

Tenten les regarda partirent avec le visage attendrit, puis se tourna vers les grands magasins, aggripa la main de Sakura, et s'élança à toute vitesse.

Neji était arrivé en avance avec Lee, pour pouvoir touché un mot au Kazekage, en l'occurrence Gaara. A la base, c'était le village de Suna qui était invité, pas eux…

-Tu le vois ? demanda-t-il à Lee.

-Non, ah oui ! Le voilà ! G-A-A-R-A !!!

Ce dernier se tourna tranquillement vers la voix qui l'interpellait. Son regard s'adoucit

-Lee ! Content de te revoir. Dit-il en s'avança vers eux, on put remarquer un sourire au coin de ses lèvres d'habitude close. Toi aussi Neji !

-Salut, dit ce dernier. Ça ne te dérange pas si on participe à la fête ?

-Non non, allez y. Profités.

-Bien ! Dit moi, Gaara avança Lee, t'aies tu trouvé un fiancée ?

-…On se revoit tout à l'heure, dit Gaara.

-Il fit un pas dans la direction opposé à Lee, le visage toujours impassible.

-Haha d'accord j'ai compris, attend ! Reste !

Et ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure. Pendant ce temps presque tout le village était arrivé. On pouvait voir que tout le monde s'amusait, riait, valsait… Kakashi était arrivé, deux filles à ses bras, il était le centre d'attraction. Lee, après une demie heure de discussion, avait opté pour l'option, danser. Neji et Gaara parlaient ensemble des futures générations de shinobi et de l'alliance Konoha-Suna lorsque Tenten et Sakura entrèrent dans la salle. Elles étaient magnifiques. Sakura portait une robe rouge courte qui s'attachait dans le dois et ses cheveux roses étaient finement remontés. Tenten, par contre, ressortait magnifiquement du lot. Elle arborait une très complexe robe, bleu et blanche ouverte sur les côtés et lacé dans le dos, sur les bras et sur les côtés. Ses cheveux étaient nattés sur le côté. Elle était au comble de la joie, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aller à une fête. Les jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Neji regarda Tenten, ébloui par sa beauté, dansé sous les projecteurs. Il prit congé de Gaara, qui de toute façon s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait à un mur, et se dirigea vers elle. Il devait y avoir trois hommes autour d'elle. Il bouscula Tenten au passage puis lui attrapa la main, l'attirant vers lui, loin du trop plein d'action de piste de danse.

-Oh ! Excuse moi ! J'ai fait exprès… dit-il.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Tout à coup, Tenten éclata de rire.

-Alors comme ça tu as fait exprès ?

Il ria et déposa sa main sur son torse. Il approcha tranquillement son visage du sien, ses yeux blancs plongés dans les siens.

-Tu te souviens, avança-t-il, voilà trois ans…

-J'aimerais souhaiter un bon voyage à la reine de la soirée, qui, demain, déménage à Konoha ! annonça Kankuro, le frère de Gaara dans un micro. Bonne chance soeurette !

Le cœur de Tenten manqua un bon, déménager à Konoha ? Soeurette ? Son regard parcourut la salle puis s'arrêta sur un jeune femme blonde, portant une robe couleur sable. Son regard devin soudainement sérieux, voir furieux, noir, intenses... Elle ne pouvait y croire…

TEMARI…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

WOUAH !!!! Je suis plutôt fière de celui là J'espère que vous avez appréciés En plus je l'ai finit pile dans les temps que je m'était donné ! Estimé vous heureux que je me sois donner un coup de pied au cul pour le taper se soir. Sinon vous l'auriez eu dans une semaine… Mais bon je pouvais pas vous faire ça

JE VOUS AIME !!!

Kalea

-XxXx-

LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !


	15. Chapter 14: Temari

Princesse d'Argent : lol En effet Neji c'est déniaiser Merci pour le commentaire ! Ils me font toujours très plaisir

Topie : Lol en effet, un Kakashi intérieur Mais je crois que de toute façon sa rejoint pas pire le Kakashi en lui.

Temari50 : Hahaha j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer la suite même si Tenten aime pas Temari !

Manitchi : Hahaha, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews Et pour la technique de drague tu vas rire mais c'est mon père qui l'avait donner à mon frère pendant un souper de famille… Quand j'ai entendu ça je me suis tout bonnement rouler à terre ! Désolé de t'avoir fait te coucher tard-- Je suis vraiment contente de tes reviews en tout cas, elle me font chaud au cœur

Trucky : MERCI Je suis contente que tu m'ais laisser une reviews et prit la peine de lire ma fic Je suis contente.

En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que c'est grâce à vous si je continu mon histoire et à vos commentaires alors continuer ! JE VOUS AIMES

**CHAPITRE 14**

Temari se retourna, un étrange pressentiment la tenaillant. Un pressentiment de haine, de rage. Elle regarda dans tous les sens, étonnement partagé entre l'excitation et la peur. Les gens l'applaudissaient, bien sûr, cette fête était en son honneur. Elle devait se calmer pour ne pas donner mauvaise impression. Elle les regarda un instant, ceux qu'elle connaissait comme son peuple, son village. Pourquoi les quittait-elle déjà ? Son regard s'arrêta sur son frère, Kankuro, des bandages couvait sa tête et ses bras. Ah…oui…c'était ça…

FLASHBACK

Il pleuvait à torrent, une pluie dérangeante, une pluie qui montrait tous les maux du monde. Cette mission de classe A s'était avéré plus complexe que prévu. Deux corps gisaient près d'elle. Une marre de sang, dilué par la pluie, ruisselait à ses pieds. L'ennemi leur avait tendu une embuscade Voyant son frère étendu sur le sol, et ne voulant perdre sa garde elle se contenta de s'écrier :

-Kankuro ! Relève toi ! Kankuro ! Si tu es mort je t'en voudrai toute ma vie !

Elle déglutit, et si son frère était mort ? Elle sentait la rage monter en elle, comme si une douleur, une torture passée circulait dans ses veines. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent, ainsi, ses iris changèrent. La couleur devint dorée, d'une couleur or si pure que les anges en aurait été jaloux. Elle n'en pouvait plus, une larme roula sur sa joue, la douleur était incroyablement élevée. Elle était au comble de la furie. Soudain, elle entendit un gémissement venant du corps de son frère. Il était en vie ! Mais pour combien de temps ? Temari réprima l'envie de se jeter sur lui. Son visage était plus détendu mais elle avait toujours les sourcils froncés et un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. On pouvait nettement distingué ses canines légèrement avancé et longues. Un cliquetis retentit derrière elle. Instinctivement elle retourna, face au bruit, en position de combat, un kunaï à la main. Ces salauds avaient osés détruire son magnifique éventail. Un cadeau de son père !

Temari fit un bond, surprise, sa vue était bien meilleure qu'il y avait peu de temps. Elle était capable de voir parfaitement les hommes qui étaient caché dans la noirceur ! Elle aurait au moins cet avantage. Rapidement, elle lança un maximum de kunaï vers ses assaillants, cependant elle n'avait pas maniée de kunaï depuis un long moment et manqua deux de ses cibles. Des shurikens, lancés par l'ennemi, furent projeté vers elle, un seul réussi à lui entailler la joue. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Elle le savait, seule contre une douzaine de ninja surentraînés, elle n'avait aucune chance, et elle n'avait plus de projectiles. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'enfuir et laissée son frère pour mort ?

Une centaine de kunaï, un après l'autre, foncèrent sur elle. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, évitant souplement la plupart des objets tranchants, mais en reçut trois de plain fouet. Lui ouvrant de se fait, l'épaule gauche, le ventre et la cuisse droite. Temari, dans un excès de douleur, leva la tête vers le ciel, une pleine lune rouge. La jeune femme avait les yeux grands ouverts en signe d'appréhension, sa fin était proche. Ses genoux plièrent sous la douleur puis posa une main à terre, l'autre sur son ventre, essayant vainement de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait. Elle fit une énorme grimace. Comment pouvait-elle laissé son petit frère mourir ainsi ? Son petit frère qu'elle aimait tant, mort ? Temari poussa un hurlement strident, de rage et de désespoir. Ses Iris dorés grossirent pour caché toute la partie blanche de ses yeux et ses ongles poussèrent en forme d'étranges griffes. Elle vit les ninjas se préparer à lancer d'autres armes mortelles. Quels couards ! Ils continuaient de se cacher, même après qu'elle soit presque complètement à terre.

Soudainement, la jeune femme réalisa un changement brusque dans l'atmosphère. L'air était lourd, il était presque palpable, Une sauterelle se tenait, immobile, suspendue dans le vide, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et Temari remarqua bien assez vite que cette hypothèse était vraie. Qui donc était capable d'un tel miracle ?

-Tu es dans une bien mauvaise posture, avança une voix derrière elle.

Temari se retourna à grand peine vers la voix, son regard se voilait peu à peu. Un enfant au longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu parfait la regardais un sourire hypocrite se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait strictement rien d'enfantin dans sa façon de parler et son visage était marqué par des traits de maturités hors du commun, comme si il avait en réalité plus de cent ans…

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté, la douleur était encore intense.

-Quelqu'un… déclara-t-il simplement.

Temari attendit la suite mais elle ne vint pas, agacée elle ajouta:

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux morveux ?

Il sourit :

-Bien, j'adore les gens qui vont droit au but.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua :

-Tu as un don, tu l'as surment remarqué, une bénédiction, un pouvoir inimaginable.

-Viens en au fait !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, trop de choses ce bousculaient dans sa tête, il savait son secret… Elle le regarda, buté, elle ne voulait que sauver son frère. Il regarda les deux hommes étendus par terre, puis nonchalamment, déclara :

-Ton frère est entre la vie et la mort…

-FERME LA !!! Temari avait hurler, elle ne volait plus parler et jetait des regards furtifs à son frère, elle ne tenait plus en place.

-Si tu es prête à combattre, et ainsi protégé tes coéquipiers, tu devras mettre en jeu ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux.

Elle le regarda longuement de ses yeux dorés. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son frère.

La mort ne me fait pas peur, _d'accord_…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

L'enfant avait ensuite disparu en lui disant de déménager à Konoha si elle voulait en savoir plus. Les ninjas ennemis, elle les avait décimés, sans aucune retenu. Elle les avait brisés l'un après l'autre. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne venaient pas sans mal. Il était difficile de repousser l'esprit de la bête pendant un combat. Voir impossible. Et cela la terrifiait au plus haut point. Konoha était la meilleure option.

Tenten avait cessé d'écouter Neji. Elle regardait Temari qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui prouver qu'elle était rendu plus puissante qu'elle, et depuis qu'elle avait pleinement ses pouvoir, elle en était sûr, elle était plus forte. Mais à quel prix devait elle payer sa vanité ? Elle avait tant entendu le moment de sa vengeance, et maintenant ça lui était égal. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

FLASHBACK

Tenten marchait sur un chemin de terre boueuse, menant au prochain village. Un sac déposer nonchalamment sur son épaule intacte. Elle venait seulement de quitter Konoha, elle marchait depuis maintenant vingt-quatre heures. Aucune pause n'avait été nécessaire… Elle regardait devant elle, sans vraiment voir l'horizon qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle marchait au centre du chemin, le soleil était revenu, mais des gouttes d'eau parsemaient son long manteau imperméable.

Une fillette la percuta de plein fouet, Tenten était si distraite qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vue arriver. Elle était habillée d'un kimono fleuri très riche, elle ne pouvait donc pas être simple paysanne. Quelque chose n'était pas normale…

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille qui tentais de se relever.

Tenten la considéra un moment, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues interminablement mais elle la regardait avec un air de défi. Elle était très belle, elle devait avoir tout juste huit ans, avait de longs cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Je- J'ai… sanglota-t-elle.

-Calme toi et explique moi, dit tente en se penchant à deux centimètre de son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-…ATTENTION !

Tenten se retourna pour voir un étrange objet en forme d'animal. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette « œuvre d'art ». Elle eut tout juste le temps de prendre la petite fille et la lancé dans le fossé à côté de la route, que l' »art » lui explosa en plein visage. Tenten écopa de toute la puissance de l'explosion. Croisant les bras pour éviter que les débris n'abîmes ses yeux, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire. Elle fut projeté dix mètres plus loin. Après avoir fait trois villes dans les airs, elle atterrit sur les pieds, genoux plié et tenait son bras ensanglanter dans sa main. Cet enfoiré de Deidera, il avait rouvert sa blessure ! Elle se releva, le dos droit, et le chercha du regard. Il était là, devant elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc à rire d'elle de cette manière ? Tenten le regarda un moment puis, dans un soupir, sourit. Un sourire diabolique exprimant une très grande excitation. Décidément, Deidera n'avait pas choisit le bon moment pour l'attaquer…

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? J'aurais cru qu'une Anbu serait un bon défi pourtant…

Tenten était à bout de souffle, elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré du combat contre Anko et Deidera avait rouvert ses plaies. Maintenant, elle tenait son bras dans sa main et était recouverte de sang. Malgré tout, elle souriait, sa mort était arrivée, alors pourquoi continuait-elle de sourire ? Puis, tout à coup, le temps s'arrêta et un jeune garçon au long cheveux blancs apparu.

-Tu voudrais bien lui mettre une raclé hein ? Ne serais-ce que pour prouver ta force. Tu serais prête tout pour ça, non ?

-Tu te sens prête à mourir au combat. Et cette jeune fille qui compte sur toi, sa vie dépend de ta force, tu le réalises ?

Les yeux de Tenten s'agrandirent, lui donnant des airs de tueur. Son regard noir et ses crocs prononcés lui donnaient l'air d'un chien égaré. Comment avait-elle put oublié la fillette ? Était-elle devenue une bête assoiffée de sang qui ne pensait qu'à combattre. Au point d'oublier ses propres valeurs ?

-L'esprit du loup a toujours été celui qui donnait le plus de tord à son hôte…

-Son-Son hôte ? demanda Tenten, presque incapable de faire un phrase complète à force de surmenage.

-Les loups t'ont choisi, accepteras-tu définitivement leur offre ?

-C'est donc… De là que viennent ces pouvoirs étranges ?

-Eh bien, tu es plutôt lente à la détente… Voudrais-tu avoir le pouvoir de mettre une raclé à qui tu en as envie ?

-A-Attends un peu !

-Nous n'avons plus le temps, renouvelles-tu le serment ? Si tu refuses, vous risquez tout les deux de mourir… Mais je te préviens, si tu acceptes, tu devras mettre en jeu la chose la plus importante à tes yeux.

-Je suis ninja… je n'ai pas peur de mourir, et tu crois vraiment que je laisserais la petite fille mourir par ma faute ?

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Et ce regard qu'avait fait la jeune fille en voyant sa véritable forme…Tenten toisa Temari du regard un instant, puis rencontra son regard. Temari eut un large sourire amusé, elle se sentait beaucoup plus supérieur à Tenten. Et cette dernière détestait ce sourire, Ce sourire qu'elle avait du endurer presque toute sa vie… Tenten s'approcha de Temari, le regard changer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma petite fête ? Je ne t'ai pas envoyer d'invitation il me semble… commença Temari.

-Si j'avais su qu'elle était en ton honneur je ne serais jamais venue.

Le regard des deux jeunes femmes était électrique, Temari la regarda un instant, contempla sa robe. Puis revint au visage de Tenten. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie c'était qu'une stupide lanceuse de projectile lui vole la vedette à sa propre fête de départ. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien comment la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Toujours aussi faible ? Demanda Temari avec un large sourire mesquin.

À ces mots Tenten fit un petit soubresaut. Elle avait osé… Son regard devint glacial et son visage impénétrable. N'importe qu'elle personne normale aurait reculer face à elle, mais pas Temari, elle était beaucoup trop fière, mais quelque chose sembla la troubler…

Soudainement, un bruit assourdissant envahi la pièce. Causant ainsi chez les gens une panique incontrôlée. Plusieurs autres bruits s'en suivirent, attirant le regard des deux jeune femmes qui ne s'était, jusqu'alors pas laisser du regard.

-Tenten !!! S'écria Sakura. Viens nous aidez ! Lee a bu un plein tonneau de Vodka en croyant que c'était de l'eau !

-Oh non… soupira Tenten.

Temari la regarda stupéfaite, et alors quoi ? Il était saoul ? Puis elle le vit. Lee était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Sa force avait doubler et ne parlons pas de sa vitesse… Il avait maintenant le même niveau que Gai. Et maintenant qu'il avait bu un plein tonneau de VODKA (Je vous rappelle que la vodka c'est très alcoolisé) il était incontrôlable. Kakashi, Neji et Gaara était déjà entrain d'essayer de le maîtriser, mais ils n'y arrivaient pas. Ses coups étaient beaucoup trop imprévisibles et rapides pour le sable de Gaara, Neji n'arrivait pas à le toucher et Kakashi ne pouvait que bloquer et esquiver ses attaques car il était la cible principale du jeune homme.

-À ce train la, s'exclama Temari, il va détruire Suna en entier !

-Non, tu crois ? Rétorqua Tenten en un énorme sarcasme.

-Baka ! Venez nous aider et fermer là ! S'écria Sakura

-D'accord ! Dirent-ils en chœurs.

Tenten regarda la scène, personne n'arriverait à le contenir très longtemps de cette manière… C'est alors qu'elle vit une petite fille, d'environ cinq ans, se diriger vers une peluche au milieu de la salle. Elle devait l'avoir oublier…

Le cœur de Tenten fit un bond, Kakashi ne l'avait pas vue et entraînait Lee sur elle. Il ne la vit que trop tard et Lee avait prit un gigantesque élan pour donner un coup de pied à Kakashi. Malheureusement, la fillette se tenait entre les deux. Temari le remarqua en même temps…

Elles n'avaient plus le choix…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voilà !!! C'est mon plus long chapitre ! Il est long hein ? Et il a prit beaucoup de temps à écrire alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop… C'était surtout pour mettre au point certaines choses par rapport aux pouvoirs de Tenten… J'espère que les flash-back ne vous ont pas trop tapé sur les nerfs.

LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !

JE VOUS AIME TOUS !

Kalea

-XxXx-


	16. Chapter 15: Maintenant trois?

Temari50 : Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite!

Bandit12 : Vive les loups! Vive Kakashi!!! Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi parce que c'est deux choses que j'adore aussi. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes Ça me rend folle de joie! MERCI de me suivre.

Princesse d'Argent : Merci! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et voilà la suite! Vivement ton prochain commentaire!

Manitchi : Manitchi! Je suis contente que ma fic te serve de pause! Elle est si bonne que ça? BONNE ANNÉE À TOI AUSSI Let's go t'es capable lâche pas! Je suis avec toi! Le travail c'est la santé?

Trucky : Merci pour le commentaire! Voila la suite!

Topie : Tu pauses les bonnes question toi T'es pas mal chouette Vive les secrets! Je suis vraiment contente en tout cas que mon suspense marche Merci pour ton commentaire!

Tchingtchong : Hahaha voila la suite! Contente que ça t'intrigue à ce point!

Tempo : Vive les triangles amoureux! C'est toujours très amusant à décrire! Merci beaucoup du commentaire! Je suis contente que tu aimes!

Bon, une demi-heure à écrire des réponses de commentaires… ouf… Mais je ne le regrette pas une miette! Vous êtes génial! Et je vous annonce officiellement que les chapitres devraient venir plus rapidement étant donné que j'ai démissionné de mon boulot!! Eh oui… Fini les frites! Fini les poulets! Fini les sandwichs! OUAIS! LIBERTÉ!!! JOIE!!! Hahaha En tout cas… Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 15**

Une lumière éblouissante.

Un cri strident émanant des profondeurs, d'un lieu inconnu à toute forme humaine.

Tout le monde figea.

La beauté pure qui émanait d'elle.

L'aura de sagesse les éblouissait tous…

Tenten n'en croyait as ses yeux, elle aussi avait donc ce mystérieux pouvoir venant du fond des âges ? Il était à la fois si différent et si similaire au sien… Son regard passa de ses pieds déchaussés à sa robe, déchirer. Puis se posa sur l'enfant, morte de peur, dans ses bras. Elle fut déposé à terre et s'enfuit vers la foule de gens qui regardait le combat, apeurés. C'est là que leurs regards se croisèrent…

-..Alors toi aussi ? parvint à murmurer Tenten, étonnée.

Elle ne répondit pas, ce contentant de la dévisager, à la fois mélancoliquement et calmement. De grandes ailes blanches s'ouvrirent dans un mouvement brusque, quoique gracieux, derrière ses cheveux roses qui, à cause du coup de vent provoqué par celle-ci, fouettèrent sons visage. Son observation n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Sakura était magnifique…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que le stress causé par la petite fille en danger l'avait, elle aussi, transformer. Et un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait… Le souffle irrégulier de la personne à ses côtés. C'était Temari ! Le souffle entrecoupé, des yeux dorés et grand ouvert déformait son visage. Ses ongles avaient poussé tels des griffes acérés et une attitude féline émanait de tout ses pores. Sa robe, tout comme celle de Sakura, s'était déchiré par endroits. Elle regardait successivement Sakura et Tenten, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux.

-Tu… toi… Vous… bafouilla-t-elle.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air surpris, qui força Temari à reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas perdre le contrôle de ses esprits devant cette stupide fille ! Elle reprit :

-Intéressant…dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répondit Tenten avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle la dévisageait avec un regard qui voulait dire : « approche et on verra bien qui est la plus puissante de nous deux ». Elle jubilait, ça aurait été triste de perdre une aussi bonne rivale…

Au même moment, Kakashi qui avait été interrompu par l'éclair de lumière, regardait les jeunes femmes d'un intérêt inquiet. Pour quelles raisons avaient-elles acquéries une telle force ? Quel serait leur destin ? Il fixa longuement Tenten qui souriait. Elle avait complètement changé, non pas physiquement, ni même psychologiquement, mais d'un manière étrange, voir mystérieuse. Et ce n'était sûrement pas son sourire habituel. Elle se tenait droite, face à une jeune femme blonde, très belle, le dos si droit qu'il tendait à pencher vers l'arrière. Elle la défiait du regard et avait les mêmes yeux que la dernière fois, où, elle avait combattu Anko. Et c'était sans parler de ses canines, longues et pointu, un simple coup de dents aurait pu arraché la peau de son adversaire. Il ne pouvait pourtant plus la quitter des yeux.

C'est à ce moment que Lee sortit de la transe que le nouvel aspect de Sakura avait provoqué chez lui. Un ange tombé du ciel… Puis, il regarda Kakashi, qui pour sensiblement la même raison que lui, avait baissé sa garde. Il eut un air agacé puis devint furieux.

-Ne… ne te fou pas de moi !!! s'écria-t-il.

Il porta à Kakashi un coup de pied magistral au visage. Il était si rapide et si puissant qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et le reçut de plein fouet. Ce qui eut pour effet de projeter Kakashi à l'autre bout de la pièce et de défoncer les tables et même le mur qui se trouvait sur son passage.

-KAKASHI ! S'écria Tenten, inquiète.

Elle couru le rejoindre et le regarda un moment, soucieuse. Il était bien amoché mais toujours conscient. Il se releva avec peine, provoquant un « crac » sonore. Son dos venait de se replacer. Il tenta de bouger encore mais n'y parvint qu'un peu puis s'appuya sur les débris accumuler derrière son lui. Il tempêta contre son manque d'attention puis sourit sous son masque lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard angoissé de Tenten.

-Il est sacrément bon « drunken master » le jeunot ! Peut-être aussi fort que l'hokage elle-même !

Tenten sourit, ironique :

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ?

-Et si tu allais aider les jeunes demoiselles au lieu de rire de moi ? Non pas que je ne préfèrerais pas t'avoir près de moi mais…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ça va aller ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Vas t'en ! dit-il agacé que ce soit Tenten qui doive s'inquiéter pour lui et non l'inverse.

Un sourire au lèvres, elle se précipita vers la mêler. Neji semblait absent et Gaara s'était engagé dans un combat avec Lee. Sakura, quant à elle, regardait un peu plus loin, refusant d'attaquer qui que ce soit avec ses pouvoirs activés. Tenten se contenta d'attendre une ouverture qui ne vint pas. Temari ne supportait de voir son frère se battre à armes égales avec un simple Anbu. Lorsque son frère trébucha, elle n'en pouvait plus. En une fraction de seconde, elle éleva la main et cria :

-RAION !!!

Un long fouet noir apparu dans sa main surélever puis l'abattit en direction de Lee. Il s'enroula autour du coup de ce dernier et le projeta vers le mur. D'une force si énorme qu'il le détruit partiellement, de la même façon que Kakashi. Sakura ne put retenir un petit cri et se dirigea vers Lee qui s'était aussitôt évanoui

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Cracha Tenten avec haine. Tu aurais pu le tué !

-Et alors ? répondit Temari avec dédain.

Tenten n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-elle parler ainsi ? Comment pouvait-elle être si insensible, si fière ? Au point de presque tué un ami de son frère , SON ami. La colère montait en elle, comme jamais elle n'avait monté. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, venger Lee. Elle s'apprêtait à invoquer, elle aussi, son animal, mais une main douce et chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule, apaisante.

-Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, avait murmurer la voix du détenteur de la main.

Elle ne le savait que trop bien, c'est pourquoi elle se calma, ses canines rétractèrent et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Cette présence familière l'apaisait.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, merci Neji…

-De rien, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours.

Tenten ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette dernière remarque. Elle rougit légèrement.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle se tourna vers Temari et dit :

-Toi, sache que tu en perds rien pour attendre…

Temari eut un sourire amer. Elle était peut-être allé trop loin, mais son corps avait réagit seul. Tout en elle lui clamant d'aider son frère…

Tenten se dirigea tranquillement vers Lee, au côté de Neji. Sakura était redevenu normal et finissait ses jutsus médicaux. Puis, laissant Neji avec Lee, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers Kakashi. Elles le regardèrent un moment un sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

-Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour récupérer ? dit Sakura en retenant un fou rire.

-En tout cas, j'aime bien quand il est comme ça, répondit Tenten en riant, malgré elle, attendrit. Au moins comme ça, ça nous fait des vacances !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Kakashi dormait à point fermer…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Waouh ! Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas écrit et je m'en excuse profondément… On dirait que mes professeurs s'en son donné à cœur joie pour nous donné du travail ! Et en plus je n'arrivais plus à formuler mes idées comme je l'entendais, j'étais un peu perdu… En tout cas ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !

LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !

Je vous aime !

Kalea

-XxXx-


	17. Chapter 16: Douleur

Temari50 : Lol je suis désolé si je fais paraître Temari un peu méchante, mais elle est la rivale de Tenten après tout, et comme Tenten est la personnage principale, c'est difficile… Mais je ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac

Tempo : Je t'ai surpris? Génial! Je ne me rend pas encore compte à quelle point le monde peuvent être surpris de ce qui se passe. C'est que moi j'ai déjà tout dans ma tête alors… Merci pour ta review!!!

Princesse d'argent : Je suis vraiment contente que tu continus à suivre ma fic avec assidûment! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Tchingtchong : Merci de ta review contente que tu aimes!

Bandit12 : Hahaha! Vive les fans de Kakashi! J'adore tes reviews Une plus longue la prochaine fois?

(Ah oui et Raion signifie lion en japonais !)

_Résumé du dernier chapitre: Tenten a découvert que Temari et Sakura sont comme elle, à peu de choses près. Ils se sont alliés pour arrêter Lee qui avait bu un plein tonneau de vodka. Temari l'arrêta en invoquant subitement son animal, Raion et a assommer Lee sur un coup de tête._

**CHAPITRE 16**

L'équipe de shinobi, toujours entrain d'accroître, était partie à l'aube, au désaccord général. Neji avait estimé que le temps était venu pour eux de retourner à Konoha, l'Hokage attendant son rapport depuis déjà un bout de temps. De plus, Gaara leur avait demandé d'escorter Temari jusqu'à Konoha, bien qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était amplement capable de se protéger seule, au contraire. Cependant, elle avait eu le caprice de vouloir amener une dizaine de valise remplient à craquer d'effets personnels. Les jeunes gens avaient accepter aussitôt car ils lui devait bien ça après tout les dégâts causés par Lee.

Celui-ci, en outre, ne s'était pas encore réveillé depuis l'épisode de la veille. Il était poser lestement sur le dos de Kakashi, la tête couchée à deux pouces de son visage. L'homme aux cheveux gris affichait un air malade et épuisé car, non seulement son corps se souvenait de la veille et il tenait, malgré son compagnon sur le dos, une valise dans chaque main, mais de plus, il devait endurer l'haleine matinale du ninja vert.

Tenten, qui marchait à ses côtés avec un sac sur chaque épaule et une valise sur le dos, le regardait, perdu dans ses penser, un sourire reconnaissant au coin des lèvres. Lorsqu'il l'eut remarqué, il lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui signaler que tout allait bien. Neji portait lui aussi trois valises et Sakura et Temari deux chacune. Tenten commençait à fatiguer.

-Avais tu vraiment besoin d'autant de choses ? grogna cette dernière.

-Bien sûr que oui…répondit nonchalamment Temari, seulement, je comprends que toi tu ne connaisses pas l'importance d'être à son meilleur en toute circonstance.

-C'est un choix, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as été abandonné étant petite.

Tenten changea aussitôt de regard, il devint plus glacial que l'hiver. Elle avait été retrouvée, étant jeune, dans la forêt par l'homme qui devint son grand-père par adoption lorsqu'elle était bébé. Seul quelques personnes le savaient. Elle ne devait pas vraiment savoir que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Peu lui importait, cette réflexion était gratuite et méchante. Elle stoppa sa marche, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque Temari lui tourna le dos, dérouté de la réaction de sa rivale, une énorme valise fut projetée à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'en rendit compte à la dernière seconde et s'accroupit, laissant ainsi la valise remplis bouquins exploser sur un arbre. Temari se releva, prête à tout éventualité, mais Kakashi avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Tenten, qui respirait fortement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour ? grimaça-t-elle.

-Va au diable ! Tu te crois tout permis c'est ça ? Le fait que tu sois la sœur du Kazekage ne m'empêchera pas de te briser les os si tu oses me manquer de respect ! Sale p…

-Allons…interrompu Neji en posant une main sur l'épaule de Temari. Que chacun fasse ce qu'il a à faire et qu'on en parle plus. Temari, portes plus de respect, à l'avenir au gens qui t'aide sinon tu transportera ces bagages seule. En dehors des limites de Suna tu es notre égale.

-Et puis, proposa Sakura, j'opte pour établir notre campement ici, il va bientôt faire nuit.

-Complètement d'accord ! s'écria Kakashi à bout de forces, ce qui déclencha un rire général.

Tout le monde s'affaira donc à monter le campement, tout le monde sauf Lee, qui faisait toujours la sieste. Il se réveilla, sur l'heure du souper, avec une horrible gueule de bois.

_Douleur_

_Étrange sentiment dépourvu d'amour_

_Haine_

_Soif de sang_

_La bête se creuse une place dans son esprit_

_Dans son âme_

_Aucune pitié_

_Mort_

-NON !!!!!!

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre dans le campement. Réveillant par le fait même, tout le monde. La douleur était insoutenable, le combat constant trop épuisant. Et cette douleur n'était pas physique, mais mile fois pire qu'une blessure mortelle. Elle s'était retransformée sans le vouloir pendant son sommeil. Sans pouvoir prendre le dessus. Ses sens étaient en éveil. Elle ressentait la peur de ses compagnons, trop intense, trop douloureuse. À cet instant précis, elle se rappela ce qui l'avait fait s'éloigner des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle les mettait en grand danger, elle le ressentait. Elle parcouru le campement du regard. Puis, ne tenant plus, courut vers les bois d'un seul mouvement souple. Sauvage, elle le resterait. Elle croyait devenir folle. Ressentait un urgent besoin. Un besoin qui à la fois la terrifiait et la remplissait d'appréhension. Du sang.

L'âme de la louve, elle le savait, s'était loger dans la sienne, mais elle était aussi certaine d'une chose : cette louve, c'était elle. A la fois une partie d'elle et une partie étrangère. Et c'était les décisions qu'elle prenait, l'insouciance et la détermination qui la rendait forte, qui la rendait dangereuse ; une lame mortelle. Ce qui lui faisait peur, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était de ne plus être capable de contrôler sa force, ses sentiments, l'appel de la lune. « L'esprit du loup a toujours été celui qui donnait le plus de tord à son hôte ». C'est ce que le petit homme lui avait dit, en lui donnant ses pouvoirs. Était-elle celle qui en souffrait le plus ? Dans tout les cas, elle ne voyait ni Sakura ni Temari se plaindre….

Elle courrait comme si elle avait le démon à ses trousses. Évitant à la seconde près chaque arbre, chaque obstacle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans une clairière, l'endroit o ù elle voulait se rendre. Une clairière où, en son centre, trônait un majestueux cerisier en fleur. Celui o ù elle avait surpris Kakashi dans son entraînement. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle se laissa tomber, lasse, sur le dos, les bras en croix. L'herbe fraîche eût pour effet de la ressaisir un peu. La beauté de cet endroit n'en était qu'apaisante. Le vent dans ses cheveux animait avec fougue quelques petites mèches folles sur son visage. Sa respiration ralentit, son souffle devint régulier.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit craquement rompant la paix silencieuse. Tenten bondit sur ses pieds, prête à contre-attaquer. Son nez frémit, elle reconnaissait cette odeur. Ce soupçon de cannelle, mélangé à de la noix de muscade. Cette odeur ne pouvait que lui appartenir. L'homme approcha lentement, mesurant chacun de ses pas pour ne pas la rendre encore plus revêche qu'elle ne l'était, plus blesser. Puis, lorsqu'il entra dans le rayon de lune à un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta. Tenten le dévisagea un moment, d'un regard mélancolique puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, découvrant ainsi ses crocs :

-Neji… pourquoi m'as-tu suivis ? Tu devrais être plus prudent. Et si je t'attaquais sur une impulsion ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

-Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que si il ne l'interrompais pas, elle pouvais continuée sur sa lancé toute la nuit si il le fallait.

-Je ne pourrai jamais me permettre de te perdre une seconde fois, dit-il en s'approchant.

-Mais ce serait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde si je partais, imagine qu'un jour je ne puisse plus me contrôler…

-Je serai là pour te ramener.

-NON ! s'écria Tenten, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine, Neji, _je suis un monstre_.

Ces mots avaient raisonnés au plus profond de son être. Oui, elle en avait la certitude, elle en était un. Elle mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, de hurler sa douleur, de maudire sa différence. Une goutte de sang perla au bord de ses lèvres bien dessinées.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, seul le bruit du vent parvenait à leurs oreilles. Les deux jeune gens se regardaient tristement. C'est ce moment que Neji choisit pour reprendre :

-Ce pouvoir n'est rien à côté de ton pouvoir à toi. Tu dégages une telle force de caractère. Tu peux la contrôler, la mener du bout des doigts.

Il n'avait pas nié, et en cela, cela lui fit encore plus mal. Elle ferma les yeux, son esprit tentant vainement de s'accrocher au moindre espoir. Elle ne pouvait pas être un monstre…

-Mais…gémit-elle, tu ne comprends pas…

-Beaucoup de choses me dépassent, en effet, mais rien de tout cela ne me fait peur. Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je préfère la mort à l'idée de te perdre à nouveau.

Tenten leva les sourcils, surprise de cette soudaine déclaration d'amour. Neji n'avait jamais été très doué pour les phrases sentimentales. Du moins, avant cette déclaration. Elle était totalement désarçonner devant ce visage serein, et ce sourire, si rare, sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle remarquait qu'elles étaient soudainement dangereusement proche des siennes. Ses sentiments étaient déjà très chamboulés après cette nuit, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi espéré. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir l'un de ces baiser qui lui avait tant manqué à un moment…

Soudainement, un sifflement dans l'air se fit entendre et un projectile heurta Neji à la tempe dans la seconde. Tenten ne put retenir un petit cri de stupeur et regarda le caillou retomber sur le sol. Neji, sous l'impact tourna la tête pendant qu'elle regardait vers l'endroit d'où venait la pierre. Personne.

Neji releva tranquillement la tête pour voir Tenten partir en courant. Il activa son Byakugan pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait rien. Lorsqu'il vit son assaillant, il eut un regard noir. Déçu que sa tentative est encore échouée, il se dirigea vers le campement. De toute façon, elle allait lui faire sa fête.

Tenten arriva derrière l'assaillant, partagé entre la perplexité et la colère. Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle l'avait poursuivit. Ses sentiments se bousculaient en elle, lui donnant, par le fait même, des hauts le cœur.

-Kakashi ! appela Tenten.

Celui-ci se retourna, les yeux vagues, comme à son habitude, et sourit.

-On m'appelle ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Le mouvement est venu tout seul, dit-il sans aucune émotion, à croire que sa tête attire les cailloux.

-…Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça…

-Expliques toi !

Kakashi se renfrogna, agacé.

-Je t'ai épargné une belle erreur ce soir tu sais…

-Ne change pas de sujet veux-tu ? Neji est ton coéquipier ! Pourquoi tu…

Kakashi s'éloigna un peu, s'assit sur une gigantesque racine d'arbre puis sortit son livre. Il fit mine de commencer à lire, puis, dit d'un ton trahissant sa mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu ne connais pas la réponse, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

-Tu es impossible ! s'emporta Tenten.

Tout ce cirque, avec Kakashi, ne faisait que lui rappeler sa plus tendre enfance, lorsqu'elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre les sentiments des gens, mais surtout les siens. Son grand-père lui répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses. Répétant qu'elle avait encore du temps pour apprendre ce genre de choses. Il lui disait le plus souvent : « Lorsque tu seras capable d'écouter les feuilles des arbres parler, d'admirer toutes les couleurs du vent et d'entendre ton cœur hurler à la lune, seulement, et seulement là, tout sera limpide ». Mais ce n'était pas chose facile, et ne comprenait encore qu'à moitié cette phrase étrange. Pour ce genre de choses, elle se fiait à son instinct.

Ses sens de louves en éveille, tout était brouillé, seul la peur était distincte. Elle sentait l'inquiétude de Sakura à des kilomètres, mais un minuscule détail retint toute son attention. Quelque chose qui avait été enfouis au fond de Kakashi. Il avait peur ! Mais cette peur perpétuelle semblait si insignifiante. Elle le regarda un moment, muette.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

Déconcerté, Kakashi leva de grands yeux ronds dans sa direction. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre puis renonça et secoua lentement la tête. Il semblait profondément égaré dans ses pensés, comme s'il avait soudain été ramené d'une réalité difficile à accepter. Il referma son roman d'un coup sec, puis, s'appuyant sur son genou, sourit gentiment à une Tenten intriguée.

-Tu ferais mieux de te changer les idées et de retourné au campement, dit-il de son habituel ton enjoué. Je vais me coucher. Tout va bien aller ?

-…Ou…oui

Il fit un pas dans la direction opposé, les mains dans les poches.

-Ah, et au fait, il est pas beau mon endroit « secret » ?

Puis il disparu dans un nuage de fumé. Tenten regarda le vide un moment, repensant à cette étrange peur qu'elle avait ressentit en Kakashi. Puis, soudainement, sourit.

En une phrase, Kakashi lui avait rappelé que pour se calmer, elle s'était rendu vers un lieu où elle se sentait bien, un lieu qui était, d'une certaine façon, relié à lui.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

OKAY ! WOW ! Je crois que c'est mon plus long ! Et en plus c'est sûrement mon préféré d'entre tous, je me suis dépassé pour celui là ! Alors j'espère que vous avez triper autant que moi ! Pour quand la suite ? Bientôt j'espère ! Vivement la semaine de relâche !

LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES (vous croyez pas que je le mérites ? ;))

Je vous aime !

Kalea

-XxXx-


	18. Chapter 17: Retour à Konoha

**Je me repentis au centuple de ce que vous pouvez penser car je n'ai pu publier plus t****ôt ! OH ! Pauvre de moi accablé par tant de rancune !Et elle s'écroule de honte et roule par terre**

Topie : Ouais Il est jaloux le Kakashi C'est pas mignon ça ? Merci de continuer de suivre ma fanfiction !

Temari50 : Tout plein de questions ! Tu verras, patience. Du moins, contente que tu aies aimé !

Princesse d'argent : Hahaha. Eh non, pas de bisous ! Dommage en effet, mais en même temps… Non mais tu crois que je vais te dire mes idées ? Peuh ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Manitchi : Manitchi ! Ô Manitchi ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! Je suis toujours ultra contente de tes commentaires ! À chaque fois, ils me font mourir de rire ! T'es trop hot ! Continu ! Je t'adore ! Je l'aime bien moi aussi la passe où il dit que sa tête attire les cailloux.

Tempo : Hahaha ! Vive les cailloux ! Je suis sadique, sadique que je suis de vous laissé languir mais je me doit de le faire ! C'est mon honneur qui est en jeu !

**CHAPITRE 17**

Le soleil se levait lorsque la troupe arriva enfin aux portes de Konoha. Les six ombres dansaient fatiguées, tendues. Tout le monde semblait exténué. Tenten les regardaient avec un sourire amusé. Personne ne disait mots, mais leur langage corporel semblait impossible à taire. Temari regardait la ville, agacée, sûrement à l'idée de s'installer dans ce village. Sakura était à ses côtés, les yeux mis clos, les bras pendant, aucun doute qu'elle était épuisé et ne désirait plus que son lit. Lee quant à lui, était un peu en retrait, et regardais Sakura, inquiet de sa mauvaise humeur. Kakashi lisait son roman érotique tranquillement, en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque et Neji avait le regard vide, il devait sûrement penser au rapport et aux excuses qu'il devrait dire à l'hokage.

Soudain, elle ressentit une autre présence qui lui donna un frisson dans le dos. Une personne la regardait, elle le sentait, comme cette fois où elle marchait dans Konoha voilà un an. Ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange, c'était que malgré le mauvais pressentiment que la présence lui donnait, elle lui offrait aussi une grande chaleur.

-Bon ! s'exclama Sakura avec un faux enthousiasme, je vais chez moi, je dois aller cueillir des fleurs médicinales pour Tsunade-sama.

Lee esquissa un mouvement vers elle en la voyant s'éloigner, mais se contenta de dire au revoir comme tout le monde. Puis, il partit à son tour. Fut ensuite le tour de Temari, puis de Kakashi. Il avait marmonner une excuse comme quoi il avait quelqu'un aller voir. Neji s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

-Je vais donner mon rapport à l'hokage, tu veux venir ?

-Non, merci, mais j'ai très faim…s'excusa-t-elle.

En fait, elle n'avait pas si faim que ça, seulement, l'idée de rester seule avec Neji après l'incident de la nuit dernière la rendait mal à l'aise… Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent donc vers leurs destinations respectives.

xxx

Sakura était chez elle, enfin au calme. Elle avait quitté les autres dès leur arrivés car la tension que les rivalités entre les autres membres de l'équipe devenait insupportable. Même si elle voulait appuyer Tenten, elle ne voyait pas tant de méchanceté en Temari. Bien sur, elle était excessive et hautaine, mais elle était une sœur dévouée et un kunoichi exceptionnelle. Peut-être même meilleur que Tenten. Non, meilleur qu'elle il n'y avait aucun doute, du moins, pour l'instant. Cependant, les deux étaient aussi têtue et déterminer l'une que l'autre, si seulement elles pouvaient s'en rendre compte…

Pour le moment, être la médiatrice des deux jeunes femmes semblait impensable. Contrairement à Kakashi et Neji, elles sont trop pareil pour se comprendre, alors que les deux hommes, eux, était deux antipodes. Ils ne faisaient que se battre, se chamailler. On dit que les contraires s'attirent, d'accord, mais peuvent-ils être attiré par la haine ? Surtout que la jalousie entrait en compte ici, ainsi que l'amour… Est-ce que Tenten se rendait compte qu'elle était la source de toutes ces querelles ? Elle redoutait que non, elle en fût presque sûre. Elle était trop insouciante envers ce genre de choses. Parfois elle aurait aimé avoir sa naïveté d'esprit…

De plus, cette mission avait été remplie d'émotions fortes. Elle n'avait eut qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver ses effets personnels et de reprendre sa vie, là où elle l'avait laisser. Tout en faisant le point sur ce qui se passait dans son cœur et son corps…

Elle continua de remplir son sac à main : portefeuille, maquillage, peigne, ciseaux… Quand soudainement, elle entendit cogner à sa porte d'appartement.

-Une minute, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux, ajusta sa jupe, et couru ouvrir la porte de son appartement. C'est alors qu'elle plongea le nez dans un gigantesque bouquet de fleur. Elle éternua de ce fait aussitôt.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais cueillir des fleurs médicinales tout à l'heure.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux qu'elle s'aperçu du détenteur de cette voix énergique

-Tu veux venir, Lee ? demanda-t-elle, malgré elle, attendrie.

-Avec plaisir !

xxx

Une jeune femme marchait, se mélangeant dans une foule de gens. Tentant de se fondre dans ce décor pittoresque qu'était le centre-ville de Konoha. Elle y arrivait presque totalement, ses aptitudes de ninja lui ayant appris beaucoup dans l'art de ce dissimulée, pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas complètement. Ses longs cheveux avaient cette couleur chaleureuse propre à seulement une minorité de gens. De magnifiques cheveux d'un roux pure, presque orange, ondulant au reflet du soleil. Elle était habillée en civile, n'étant de passage à Konoha que pour retrouver une personne qu'elle avait rencontrer, il y avait quelques années. Cette fille qui tentait désespérément et vainement, comme elle, de retrouver Orochimaru. Et qui, malgré sa faiblesse, faisait de son mieux et mettait sa vie en jeu pour ses amis. Notamment ce garçon aux cheveux blonds qui retenait le démon à neuf queues en lui. Elle toucha machinalement son cœur. Avoir une bête en soit… Maintenant elle ne pouvait que trop le comprendre. Ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsque deux voies différentes vous parlent, même si elles ne vous veulent aucun mal, elles pourraient facilement rendre fou les plus simples d'esprit…

Elle avait fait une longue route depuis son village natal, au pays de l'herbe, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le quittait vraiment. Ce village était si grand comparé au sien. Un sourire déforma ses lèvres, les gens d'ici étaient fascinants ! De toutes les formes, de toutes les grandeurs, de toutes les couleurs…

Soudainement, elle frappa de plein fouet dans une personne qui avait stoppé devant elle. Cette personne était grande et large d'épaule, elle ne put donc faire autrement que de reculer devant cette forme imposante. Cependant, alors qu'elle avait tenté de se dégager, elle frappa un couple d'amis qui la forcèrent à s'écarter de leurs chemins. Bredouillant des excuses, elle fut entraînée dans un raz-de-marée de gens qui avançaient frénétiquement, comme si ils étaient en retard pour quelque chose d'important. Déboussoler, elle perdit pied et s'agrippa à l'un d'eux. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle rencontra le regard froid d'un homme aux cheveux long et noir. Froid était le meilleur qualificatif car il la regardait de ses yeux blancs opaque avec un air de dire : « Tu me déranges ». Malgré ces yeux inhabituel, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau, voir très attirant. Elle était entrain de le dévisager, bouche béante, lorsqu'il l'amena à l'écart de la foule et dit d'un ton qui trahissais son agacement :

-C'est bon ? Tu es capable de marcher ?

Elle enleva brusquement ses mains qui étaient agrippés à son chandail. Elle le regarda d'un air coupable, comme si elle avait été prise sur le fait.

-Je-je suis désolé… commença-t-elle.

L'homme la toisa de haut un petit moment puis elle continua :

-Vous savez, il est rare que dans mon pays natal, les gens risques de mourir piétiné, voir égorgé simplement en marchant dans la rue, ricana-t-elle, et je vous ferais remarquer…

L'homme eut un léger sourire, une impression de déjà-vu était apparue dans son esprit. Après une légère pause dit :

-Tu me fais penser à une de mes …amies. Pourquoi, dit-moi, te sens tu obligé de faire des excuses qui durent éternellement ? Ça m'a toujours intrigué…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincèrement, c'est une façon amusante de rendre les gens mal à l'aise alors que c'est vous qui devez vous excuser. Les gens ne savent plus où se mettre lorsque les excuses sont interminables !

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle le fasse pour cette raison, dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

-On ne sait jamais ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai faim, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un endroit pour me restaurer ?

-Ichiraku reste, selon moi, le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

-Bien ! Coupa Sasame, où est-ce ?

Cet homme était étrange, il semblait heureux de l'aider, mais son langage corporel disait complètement le contraire. Il était impassible et semblait être embêter de sa présence. Mais le fait qu'il l'aida, dit à son instant qu'il ne se forçait pas à lui parler. Décidément, cet homme, il lui plaisait bien. L'homme lui expliqua le chemin à prendre.

-Merci ! dit-elle en s'éloignant, je vous en dois une !

-De rien, si tu cherches d'autres renseignements tu n'as qu'à te rendre au bureau de l'hokage.

-D'accord ! Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

-Hyuga Neji.

-Moi c'est Sasame, j'espère qu'on se reverra ! Hyuga-san !

Sur ce, Neji ne répondit pas, elle décida donc de ne pas insister. Elle devait maintenant trouver cet Ichiraku…

xxx

Lorsque Tenten arriva chez Ichiraku, elle avait envie d'un verre. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu aller dans un bar, mais à cette heure ci, ce n'était pas évident à trouver. Elle avait envie d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. S'abandonner dans quelque chose dès qu'elle pourrait que ce soit l'alcool où le travail. Elle s'avisa donc que cette nuit serait parfaite pour un entraînement intensif. Pouvoir de louve ou pas, elle se défoncerait.

Au tintement de clochettes accrochées à l'entrer du restaurant, elle vit quelques visages se retourner. Aucun qu'elle ne connaissait, dommage… Elle s'assit lourdement et leva les yeux vers le menu : ramens, ramens, ramens. Décidément tant de choix… Elle leva des yeux implorant vers la serveuse, qui devait avoir 24 ans, et lui demanda :

-Un peu trop tôt pour quelque chose de fort, non ?

-Tout dépend à qu'elle point vous êtes amoché.

Tenten réfléchit un moment.

-Si je disais à quatre-vingt pourcent ? Je ne sais pas, environ.

-Alors il n'est pas trop tôt.

-Finalement, je vais prendre des ramens au bœuf, ça va faire l'affaire, merci.

-Très bien.

Le regard de Tenten se porta vers ses mains, elle jouait inconsciemment avec ses doigts, le regard vide. Ressassant sans cesse les évènements de la veille. Neji et son presque baiser, Kakashi et sa peur qui le tenaillait, ses pouvoirs, Temari et Sakura qui n'était pas dans son assiette. Si elle récapitulait bien, en ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs, un petit garçon était venu à sa rencontre pour lui expliquer que les loups l'avait choisi, elle parmi d'autre. Pour qu'elle raison, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sûrement à cause de la louve avait qui elle avait fait un serment. Les loups lui auraient ainsi donné des pouvoirs fantastiques. Mais il y avait plus là dedans qu'un simple transfert de pouvoir. Elle était beaucoup trop en phase avec la louve pour ça. La louve ne faisait pas que partie d'elle, elle était elle, c'était la seule réponse possible.

-Galère Tenten ! Entendit-elle, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout de te tracasser comme ça.

Tenten eut un sourire en coin. Comment pouvait-il faire ? Gardant toujours les yeux baissés, elle répondit :

-Comment as-tu devinez que j'était tracassé ?

-Écoute et apprend, répondit-il avec son ton agacé habituel, pour commencer, tu regarde un plat de ramens sans même y touché, ensuite, tu tremble.

-Ah, tu as raison…dit-elle dans un soupir.

Tenten attaqua son bol puis sourit, joyeuse de reparler à son ami et ancien professeur particulier.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. N'est-ce pas Shika ?

-Tu nous as tous inquiété tu sais ? Tu es partit juste après…enfin… tu sais…

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, elle ne le savait que trop bien…

-Mais bon, reprit-il, l'important c'est que tu sois revenue. L'hokage m'a demandé de venir te dire d'aller la voir demain après-midi.

-Merci, Shika, merci pour tout.

-Ne me remercie pas, je fais juste mon travail, et c'est très normal.

Il s'assit tranquillement sur le siège à sa droite, plus par paresse que par réel intérêt.

-Enfin, je dois quand même t'avertir que tu es mise sous surveillance étant donné que tu as déserté l'an passé.

-Oh ! C'est bien ma chance ! Dit-elle exaspérée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Nos hommes sont trop occupés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-Comment ça ?

-La guerre, dit-il simplement en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Tenten s'apprêta à répliqué, puis en voyant qu'il allait continuer referma la bouche. Shikamaru eut un sourire en coin en le remarquant.

-Il faut toujours que je t'aide pour mettre à jour tes devoirs ?

-De quoi tu parles ? ricana-t-elle.

-En fait, je disais « la guerre » parce que Oto no kuni fait des démarches, selon nos sources, pour faire des alliances secrète. On dit qu'il vise surtout le village de la foudre. Les hostilités n'ont, par contre, pas encore commencé.

Tenten émit un long soupir ennuyé.

-Politique ?

-Politique.

Tenten se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers la porte. Elle se tourna et lui offrit un magnifique sourire dont elle avait le secret.

-Merci beaucoup Shika, ça fait toujours plaisir de parler avec toi !

-C'est normal, je te dis, grogna-t-il.

Et elle sortit en un coup de vent. Shikamaru, bailla puis fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la jolie serveuse qui lui souriait en lui tendant une facture. Tenten était partie en lui laissant le soin de payer ! Il étouffa un juron et sortit son portefeuille.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit un rire franc dans le fond de la pièce qu'il comprit que quelqu'un avait suivit le déroulement de la situation et qu'on se moquait de lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir une fille qui devait avoir environ dix-sept ans et qui avait de longs cheveux roux. C'était un rire franc et joyeux. Son regard revint à sa liasse de billets.

-Galère, les filles sont tout tous des plaies, soupira-t-il.

xxx

-Lee, arrête de gigoter tu vas piétiner les fleurs, soupira Sakura.

Les deux jeunes gens avançaient lentement dans la forêt et Lee sautillait de bonne humeur. En fait, Lee ne sautillait pas tant que ça, il était simplement heureux d'être aux côtés de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan ?

-Désolé, je suis un peu épuisée.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Non, changea-t-elle de sujet, je ne vois pas les fleurs dont j'ai besoin. C'est rageant !

-Tu sais, Sakura-chan, je connais un endroit où il y en a plus que ça. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

Lee entraîna donc Sakura plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle devenait de plus en plus dense et lugubre. Sakura se rapprocha donc de Lee le plus possible.

-Tu es sûr de ton coup ? Les fleurs ont besoin de lumière pour pousser tu sais ?

-Je sais, fais moi confiance, lui dit-il en souriant.

Ils avancèrent encore pendant vingt minutes, puis Lee arrêta Sakura.

-Attends. Ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais moi confiance.

Il avait beau le lui dire, Sakura savait très bien qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui. Il la prit par la main et l'attira plus loin. Après un moment, ils arrêtèrent.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, une joie sans nom s'immisça en elle. Devant elle s'étendait des milliers de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les grandeurs et de toutes les beautés. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Devant elle, se tenait un Lee visiblement ravi de l'émoi que lui avait causé la vue de se paysage paradisiaque.

-Alors ? Tu aimes ?

-C'est…magnifique…

-En effet, elle n'avait pas de mots. C'était si joli et s'était sans parler de l'arôme !

Après un moment à cueillir des fleurs médicinales, Lee commençait à s'ennuyer. IL commença donc à donner des coups de poing dans le vide. Ce qui se transforma rapidement en entraînement.

-Si je n'en fais pas deux cent, je vais faire cinq cent fois le tour du village à la course.

Sakura se releva, toujours aussi subjuguer par les fleurs. Elle regarda Lee s'entraîner. Il se déplaça un peu et se prit le pied dans une branche d'arbre, le faisant irrémédiablement perdre l'équilibre.

-Attention ! S'écria Sakura.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle s'était précipitée vers lui et agrippa son bras. Elle l'empêcha ainsi de tomber de tout son long. Mais cette manœuvre avait rapproché Lee dangereusement d'elle. Il était maintenant debout, à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle lui tenait toujours le bras. Il l'a regardais les sourcils haussés, d'un air surpris.

-Euh, tu allais tomber sur les fleurs, mentit-elle.

Lee sourit gentiment. Il prit une main sur la hanche de Sakura et prit sa main dans l'autre d'un geste souple, de sorte que les deux corps frôlaient.

-On danse ?

Sans que Sakura pu dire un mot, les deux jeunes dansaient sur le tapis de fleurs, comme si ils avaient été seuls au monde.

xxx

Il faisait nuit, Tenten marchait lentement dans la forêt près de l'école d'apprentis genin. Elle admirait chaque détail de la forêt. Chaque parcelle. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise. Ses pensées vagabondaient d'un sujet à l'autre. S'arrêtant trop souvent sur son grand-père. Il était mort il y avait deux ans de cela. Il lui manquait terriblement. Surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci. C'était grâce à ses bons conseils qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était et c'était un en particulier qui l'amenait sur ce chemin. « Lorsque tu doute, que tu es triste, que tu ne sais plus quoi penser, entraînes toi. Seul l'entraînement ne te trahira jamais. » Et elle l'avait appliquer très souvent.

Après un moment de marche, elle arriva à son arbre. Elle fut attirer par la musique d'un harmonica et se retourna pour découvrir Lee, jouant du petit instrument au d'un autre arbre. Il semblait joyeux. Elle luis sourit donc en lui envoyant la main. Lee stoppa l'harmonica et dit :

-Je me suis dit que tu voudrais t'entraîner. Ça te dit de faire cinq cent fois le tour du village à la course ?

Cher Lee, jamais elle ne pourrait le remplacer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

OK, celui là est mon plus long sans nul doute! C'est une façon personnelle de m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu le publier avant. Le boulot m'a submergé d'un coup et je ne pouvais plus respirer mais n'ayez craintes ! Je survivrai ! Oh, oui, je survivrai ! Aussi longtemps que mon cerveau minuscule sera capable de garder toute cette histoire précieusement encrée dans sa mémoire ! Jusqu'à ce que les flots purificateurs s'emparent de mon être. Oh, oui, je survivrai !. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé d'avoir tant tarder. Mais j'ai de très bonnes raisons. GOMEN-ASAI !

LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !

JE VOUS AIME Ô FIDÈLES FANS DE FANFICTION !

Kalea

-XxXx-

(Et non je suis pas folle, il est juste, taaaaaaaard.)


	19. Chapter 18: Une apparition inattendue

**Bon, bon, bon. Je suis consciente du fait que ****ça ma prit tout l'été à écrire, oh ça oui je le sais. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, je continue à l'écrire… J'ai été beaucoup trop occupé cet été, et c'est sans parler du syndrome de la page blanche que j'ai eu ! En fait, je savais exactement quoi écrire et je n'ai juste pas été capable de le mettre en mots, tout sonnait faux, tout sonnait creux, alors j'ai préféré vous épargner l'horreur de voir un chapitre si inférieur que vous auriez regretté d'avoir commencer à la lire. Je vous supplie de continuer de lire mon histoire, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. En espérant que la suite va vous plaire. C'est maintenant que la véritable aventure commence (ou presque) !**

Tchingtchong : Bon, ok, ok je l'ai inventé. Je trouvais ça plutôt drôle de l'imaginer entrain de jouer de l'harmonica. Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien ?

Princesse d'argent : Hahaha Vive Shika ! Les filles sont galères ! C'est génial, c'est ça notre but ! c'est vrai que le Saku/Lee est choupinou Continue de me laisser des reviews ! Je les adore à chaque fois !

Tempo : Hahaha ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Jamais personne ne fera de l'ombre à Tenten, ça tu peux le croire ! Surtout pas si elle n'en a pas envie ! Haha pour les couples et bien tu verras bien J'adore tes reviews !

Bandit12 : Hahaha ! Vive la folitude ! Si tu savais à quel point j'adore la séquence du caillou aussi ! C'est tellement génial que tu l'aies apprécié ! Mais envois pas ton dico sur ton frère sinon je vais être responsable d'un drame familiale ! AAAAAh ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Mary D. San : Si tu es rendu à celui-ci sache que j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review !

**CHAPITRE 18**

Une silhouette se profilait à la lumière tamisée d'une chandelle. Une masse imposante de livres reposait à ses côtés, attendant d'être lut. Et la silhouette comptait bien les lires en entier, elle lu la première page sur laquelle elle tomba, et ce qu'elle lut la rempli d'une tristesse sans nom :

« La légende raconte que la toute première louve ; puissante, belle et déterminée aurait été couleur d'ébène. Noire. Comme les ténèbres qui entouraient ce monde de jadis. Bête mystique, vivant habituellement en meute, celle-ci était seule, si seule. Constamment en quête d'une chose. Une chose dont elle ignorait tout. Pleine de promesses et pourtant la remplissant d'un tristesse incomparable. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est aisé d'entendre un hurlement profond, une horrible de plainte percer les nuits, accueillant la venue de la lune. »

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour aller voir l'hokage, elle en était consciente, mais elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces regards incessants qu'elle ressentait. Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'ils n'allaient pas l'épier longtemps, cependant il avait tort. Shikamaru qui avait tort ? C'était impensable ! Elle se rappela de lui en jeter quelques mots plus tard.

Elle déboula dans un coup de vent à l'intérieur le bureau de l'hokage. Shizune n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'arrêter. La soudaine lumière provenant des grandes fenêtre derrière son bureau l'éblouie. Elle dût prendre un moment avant de s'apercevoir que l'hokage n'était pas seule et semblait furieuse.

-Ah non ! Combien de fois t'aie-je répété de cogner avant d'entrer ! Et tu n'es pas du tout dans la position pour permettre ce genre de choses !

Tenten eu un mouvement de recul.

-Je suis désolée ! dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde entre et sort comme dans un moulin ! J'ai du travail à faire !

Tenten tourna la tête vers la silhouette près d'elle. C'était une jeune fille rousse, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, qui semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Tente sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui signifier qu'elle était habituée aux sauts d'humeur de Tsunade. La jeune fille lui renvoya son sourire.

-Bien, continua-t-elle après s'être calmé. En fait, tu tombes très bien. Je te présente Fuuma Sasame, Sasame, je te présente…

-Tenten, oui, coupa-t-elle sans le vouloir.

-Comment sais-tu mon nom ? Demanda celle-ci les yeux rond de surprise.

-Tenten, forces spéciales Anbu, désertée il y a un an, numéro de matricule 19871. Possédant un lancé de précision hors du comment, ne possédant presque aucune faille dans ses techniques, imprévisible, déterminé et aucun esprit tactique, voir, de réflexion.

Tenten tiqua à la dernière remarque puis souffla :

-Impressionnant ! Comment tu…

-C'est mon travail de savoir, dit-elle avec un sourire complice. Je suis une kunoichi analyste au pays de l'herbe.

-Un autre Shika… soupira Tenten.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien…

Sasame lui tendit la main et elle la prit avec joie ravie de rencontrer une personne aussi intéressante.

-Une seule chose que j'ignore à votre sujet et dont j'aimerais savoir la réponse.

-Demande toujours.

-Quel est le nom de votre famille ? Cette information est absente de toutes les bases de recherches.

-C'est parce que je n'en ai pas.

-Comment …?

-J'ai été trouvé étant petite par l'homme que je considère aujourd'hui comme mon défunt grand-père. Il a préféré que je n'aie pas de nom de famille pour ne pas perdre mes racines, il m'en a donné de nouvelles, mais refusait que j'oublie qui j'étais à l'origine.

-Oh, je suis désolé…

-C'est rien ! dit-elle dans un énorme sourire.

-Ce n'est pas tout, interrompis l'hokage, Sasame est une amie de Sakura et ne sait pas où elle où celle-ci habite, Tenten, tu lui montrera le chemin.

-Oui ! Jeta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

-Sasame-chan, pourrais-tu attendre dehors un moment ? Je dois parler avec Tenten.

Sasame quitta donc la pièce après s'être légèrement incliné, quant à Tenten, elle regardait Tsunade dans les yeux, l'hokage fulminait de rage.

xxx

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a demandé ? demanda Sasame.

Tenten et Sasame marchaient dans la rue en direction de l'appartement de Sakura. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient aussitôt devenues amies. Tenten marchait négligemment, les mains derrière la tête et Sasame regardait de tous les côtés.

-Juste quelques formalités au sujet de ma réhabilitation à Konoha.

-Qu'elle est votre sanction ?

-Un an à demi salaire… J'ai bien peur d'avoir à travailler en plus des missions… Ou alors d'en faire plus…

-Vous êtes Anbu non ? Vous n'avez pas un salaire plus élevé ?

-Pas beaucoup plus que celui d'un jounin.

-Alors, si je calcule bien, vous devriez avoir le salaire d'un chuunin. Si vous vous serrez un peu la ceinture vous devriez y arriver.

-Tu as peut-être raison, dit Tenten en se tapotant le ventre et ajouta en marmonnant ; mais je doute que mon estomac accepte un tel changement.

Sasame, à cette image, éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Alors comme ça la « grande » Tenten adore manger !

-Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

-Non…euh…bien sûr, mais… Oh… Et oubliez donc…

Tenten lui sourit, complice. Soudainement elle percuta de plain fouet un obstacle qui se trouvait sur sa route. Comme elle regardait Sasame, elle ne l'avait pas du tout vue. Elle perdit l'équilibre, pour finir dans des bras puissants qui la retinrent de la chute. Un trouble sans nom s'empara alors d'elle. Ses jambes devinrent molles et ce parfum qu'elle sentait…

-Je t'avais dit que tu me faisais pensé à une amie, dit Neji à Sasame avec un haussement de sourcil.

Sasame remarqua qu'il avait l'air plus détendu que la veille. Peut-être à cause de la présence de Tenten ?

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'exclama Tenten.

-Oui, en fait, elle m'est tombée dessus par hasard…

-C'est le cas de le dire, ricana Sasame.

-Et elle cherchait un endroit pour manger.

-Et c'est à cet endroit que je vous ai vu pour la première fois ! En fait, dit Sasame à Tenten, vous parliez avec un homme avec une tête en forme d'ananas et vous lui avez laissé le soin de payer votre note. Ça ma fait hurler de rire !

-Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit Tenten sur un ton se voulant désintéresser.

-Dans tout les cas, reprit Neji à l'adresse de Tenten. je venais juste te dire que je partais pour une petite mission de rang A. Donc si tu me cherches, je serai de retour dans deux jours.

-D'accord, mais fait très attention et reviens vite.

-Bien sûr. Bon je dois y aller justement. Salut !

Neji disparut après avoir déposer un baiser furtif et maladroit sur le front de Tenten. Celle-ci se perdit dans ses pensées, elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre dans cette histoire. Ce dont elle était pourtant sûre c'était qu'elle l'aimait énormément, il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui l'empêchait de s'Engager avec lui, un sentiment étrange, encrer en elle.

-C'est votre petit ami ? S'enquit Sasame.

-Oui…euh…enfin, c'est compliqué…

-D'accord, je vois… Je me suis renseigné sur lui après l'avoir rencontrer, Hyuga Neji, force Anbu depuis l'âge de 16 ans, sur de lui, persuadé que le destin est tout tracé, né dans la branche secondaire mais pourtant promu à un brillant avenir manipulateur de Byakugan, et inventeur du Kaiten qui vise une défense absolue. C'est un bon partit en tout cas…

-Oui, j'en sais quelque chose… Cependant, je crois que trop de choses m'arrive c'est dernier temps, je n'arrive plus à faire le point. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon fort les histoires d'amour…

-Prenez votre temps alors.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes alors qu'elles marchaient côte à côte.

-Arrivons-nous bientôt ? S'enquit Sasame.

-En fait, nous y sommes, répondit –elle en lui montrant le modeste appartement situé à l'écart du centre-ville.

Les deux kunoichi se dirigèrent donc de ce pas bers la porte extérieur de l'appartement. Tenten cogna trois coup puis entra, suivit de Sasame.

xxx

Les retrouvailles des deux jeunes amies avaient été remplies d'émotions. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient aux anges d'enfin se revoir. Tellement, que les trois filles décidèrent de fêter le soir même, sans oublier d'inviter tout le monde. Sur cette motion adoptée, Tenten décida d'aller prendre une petite marche pour les laisser seules. Elle fit donc le tour de la ville, saluant et invitant tous ses amis à fêter. Ce fut un tâche très longue car elle dut par le fait même discuter avec les gens qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis une année. La journée fut donc longue de retrouvailles chaleureuses et tendues. C'était plutôt étrange de voir à quel point les gens réagissaient tous différemment à son départ précipité, mais ses amis de toujours avait très vite compris qu'elle avait dû s'en aller.

Ses pas la menèrent tranquillement vers la forêt. Marcher lui faisait le plus grand bien. L'air frais du printemps caressait doucement sa peau, lui donnant par le fait même de petits frissons. La forêt était calme, les feuilles valsaient au gré de la brise. C'est alors qu'une odeur familière vint toucher ses narines. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne l'aimait tout simplement pas. Elle marcha tranquillement vers la source et s'arrêta net à sa vue. Temari s'entraînait, elle semblait épuisée mais continuait sans relâche. Elle suait à grosse gouttes et semblait sur le point de vaciller. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de penser que, du moins, à cet infime moment, Temari lui ressemblait. Peut-être que finalement, elle l'avait trop vite jugé ? Mais alors pourquoi était-elle si odieuse avec elle ? Depuis qu'elle l'avait humilié.

-J'étais dans l'obligation, dit Temari qui venait d'arrêter.

Tenten figea, Temari avait lut dans ses pensées ? Les deux kunoichi se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-C'est ce que tu te demandes non ? Continua cette dernière. Pourquoi aie-je été cruelle avec toi lors des qualifications chuunins ? Le devoir du ninja, tu dois le connaître par cœur toi aussi, c'est pourquoi je ne m'excuserai pas.

-Bien, conclut Tenten. Je m'en vais alors.¸

Elle comprenait très bien et à la fois pas complètement. Elle pivota mais avant de continuer sa marche ajouta :

-Viens au bar avec nous ce soir, si tu en as envie…

Puis elle disparut dans la forêt.

xxx

Le bar était tout simplement bondé de gens. Sakura et Tenten appréciaient avec joie ce moment de plaisir. La nuit s'annonçait pleine de promesses, surtout depuis que Hinata, Naruto, Ino et Lee étaient arrivés. En fait, tout le monde dansait et Tenten regardait ses amis arrivés un après l'autre : Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Gai. Même Temari était venue. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, mais Tenten s'en fichait. À quoi bon ressasser le passer ? Et puis, pour ce qui est du coup qu'elle avait porté à Lee, il avait été nécessaire, elle devait l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre qu'Elle pourrait éventuellement devenir proche d'elle. Elle décida donc de ne pas baisser sa garde. Elle devait encore la surpasser pour lui enlever cet air suffisant qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Malgré le fait qu'elle eut perdu son partenaire de danse habituel, Tenten ne quittait plus la piste de danse. En effet, Lee semblait n'avoir de yeux que pour la belle Sakura qui occupait, évidemment, maintenant entièrement ses pensées. Les deux jeunes gens dansait ensemble depuis bientôt une heure et Tenten en était plus qu'heureuse. Kiba, quant à lui, dansait avec Ino, et ce, de manière plutôt explicite, voir bestiale. C'est deux là étaient incorrigibles. Le reste de la troupe bavardaient gaiement à une table plus à l'écart, à un endroit plus calme.

En résumé, il était maintenant minuit et demi, et même si elle avait beaucoup de plaisir à danser avec plusieurs partenaires différents, pour une raison obscure, elle sentait que ce plaisir n'était que superficiel. Quelque chose manquait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la table de ses amis. Sasame était en plein débat avec Shikamaru, ce qui l'amusa énormément.

-Puisque je te dit que le pays de l'herbe à une bonne puissance militaire ! s'exclama Sasame agacée.

-Ton point de vue n'est pas objectif, soupira Shikamaru. Je vais te dire pour quelles raisons j'avance cette déclaration : Premièrement, votre nombre est insuffisant, deuxièmement vous n'avez pratiquement aucun clan reconnu. La seule chose qui pourrait jouer en votre faveur est votre esprit patriotique… Encore que je ne comprends pas de quoi vous êtes aussi fiers…

-Sale tête d'ananas ! _Tu_ crois que vous êtes mieux à Konoha ? « Nous sommes une famille, singa-t-elle, battons nous pour protéger notre famille ! » Et pourtant, c'est dernier jours vous n'avez rien pour être fiers, l'Akatsuki est toujours en liberté ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en dit l'anan…

-Ouah ! interrompis Tenten, pour que Sasame te tutoies vous devez être très proche !

-Ferme là, rétorquèrent-ils en cœur avec, en prime, le même regard meurtrier.

-Bon ! D'accord ! Je vous laisse ! Dites à Lee que je suis partie m'entraîner, il saura où je suis si il veut me trouver.

-D'accord, sois prudente, lâcha Shikamaru.

-…Attends, tu va t'entraîner à cette heure-ci de la nuit ?! s'exclama Sasame.

Tenten sortie sans dire un mot de plus. Elle s'était déjà mise cette idée dans la tête, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, s'entraîner était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Elle commença donc à marcher dans la rue. La nuit était fraîche, les étoiles nombreuses et la lune en forme de croissant. Bref, la nuit était magnifique. La rue, par contre, était plutôt lugubre, le bar était situé dans le quartier malfamé de Konoha. Beaucoup de détritus jonchaient sur le sol et la lumière des néons des magasins éclairait les saletés et les graffitis. Un chat noir bondit à ses pieds le dos hérissé, ce qui la fit sursauté, elle eut l'étrange réflexe de grogner et le chat décampa à toute vitesse.

-Vous vous entendez comme chien et chat, ricana une voix rauque.

Elle se retourna pour voir Kakashi sortir d'une boutique, il semblait aussi éreinté qu'elle, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons… Son regard le parcouru un peu puis se déposa sur l'enseigne lumineux de la boutique. À suspecter de la part de Kakashi, elle affichait le nom d'une boutique hentai.

-… Pervers, soupira-t-elle, découragée.

Kakashi s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et dit, sur un ton amusé :

-Hum ? Moi ? Pervers ? Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée. Bien sûr que non !

-Ah non ? Et si tu m'as détaillé des pieds à la tête voilà quelques minutes, c'était pour la forme ? ricana-t-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte. Kakashi, les mains dans les poches, la regardais du coin de l'œil, l'air espiègle.

-Si on peut plus regarder passer les camions sans se faire traiter de pervers…

-Il se plaça alors subitement face à elle et la regarda dans les yeux, à deux pouces de son visage.

-Hum ? Camions ? Intéressant, tu veux l'essayer ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas du tout dit ça pour ça !

Kakashi se retint tant bien que mal de rire puis se replaça à ses côtés, toujours aussi espiègle. Tenten, rouge d'agacement repris :

-On est pas tous facile comme toi…

-Pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé amoureux de Neji, pour être facile, c'est facile.

-Ça, ce n'est pas du tout de tes affaires ! s'énerva-t-elle. Et de toute façon, pourquoi le déteste tu autant ?

-Il ne m'aspire aucune confiance ! rugit-il. Essais seulement de me dire que tu as une infinie confiance en lui, en me regardant dans les yeux, et je te laisse tranquille.

-Je…je…

Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Comment pouvait-elle ne pas pouvoir dire que, Neji, son premier amour, le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé, n'était pas digne de confiance ? Peut-être était-ce une cicatrice qui s'était formé lorsqu'il était partit ? Elle se promit de lui en parler.

-Je ne peux pas, conclut-elle.

-Bon, sourit Kakashi, victorieux. Maintenant tu me comprends ?

-Non.

-Tête de mule, soupira-t-il. Au fait, où on va comme ça ?

-Toi je ne sais pas mais moi je vais m'entraîner.

-Pourquoi aussi loin ?

-Viens et tu verras.

Pour toute réponse Kakashi ajusta son pas au sien. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent ainsi dans la forêt.

xxx

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient devant l'arbre de Tenten. La lune éclairait les gouttes de rosée de façon à ce que les gouttelettes semblaient être de petites étoiles.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? dit Kakashi.

-Mon endroit, répondit-elle simplement.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu vis là ?

-On pourrait dire ça, mais j'ai un appartement, il n'est presque pas meublé et je n'y suis presque jamais.

-Pourquoi ici plus qu'ailleurs alors ?

-Cet arbre… dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation et en pointant son arbre, il est mon… premier ami…

-Tu es quoi ? Rigola Kakashi, l'amie des plantes ? Je devrais peut-être t'acheter une fougère pour ta fête ?

Pour toute réponse de la part de Tenten, il eût droit à un coup phénoménal sur l'épaule droite.

-Je rigole ! Se reprit-il, en fait … mon premier ami fut un chien, et il fut le seul pendant un long moment. Je devais avoir 5 ans alors…

-Ah ?

Alors Kakashi connaissait la solitude lui aussi ? Lui qui pourtant était toujours ou presque joyeux et amical ? C'est alors que Tenten réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de Kakashi, et il gardait bien ses secrets, il n'y avait qu'a prendre son masque pour exemple, pourquoi en portait-il un ? Avait-il tant de choses à cacher ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'il lui ait parlé de son premier ami. Elle était peut-être dans la bonne voix pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle ?

Le silence ce fut et les deux jeunes gens s'assirent côte à côte, dos à l'arbre, sans même s'en rendre compte, leur respiration était synchronisée et leurs épaules, côte à côte, montait et descendait à la même vitesse. Tout était calme, mais Tenten se sentait toujours observé. Pourquoi ?

-À l'origine j'était venu m'entraîner, avança cette dernière.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Ouais.

-Et si, à la place, je t'aidais ?

-Tu n'en serais pas capable, je suis plus forte que toi, tu ne ferais que me nuire.

-Regarde qui dit ça ! Moi ? Te nuire ? rigola Kakashi. Je te battrais avec une main dans le dos !

-JAMAIS ! s'offusqua Tenten.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait :

-Prouve le.

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi se réveilla, inconfortable, sur le dos. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était inconfortable mais quelque chose de lourd pesait sur lui. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il comprit : Tenten était couché de tout son long à côté de lui, où plutôt sur lui. Jambe et bras gauche l'enlaçaient comme s'il était un énorme ourson en peluche, ou un amant. Ce qui le perturba au plus haut point et il remercia le ciel de porter un masque, ce devait être la première fois d'ailleurs, car ce masque était une véritable gène, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Dans tout les cas, la veille avait été épuisante, certes, mais c'était dû à la bataille qu'ils s'étaient livrés. Kakashi sourit, elle n'avait pas gagné, mais il n'avait pas gagné non plus. La question était, ce retenait-il ?

Un craquement provenant de ka forêt le fit sursauter. Il eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter de justesse un kunaï, cependant cette action eut pour conséquence qu'il se retrouva par-dessus Tenten dans la position plutôt explicite du missionnaire. Et Tenten ouvrait déjà les yeux… Une excuse, il fallait trouver une excuse ! Ou pas ?

-Yo ! Bien dormie ?

Tenten écarquilla les yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose, ricana Kakashi.

-Je… hé !

Kakashi venait de se lever en attirant Tenten debout. Il l'avait relevé d'un bras seulement, sans aucun problème. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle ne croyait.

-On a de la compagnie, conclut Kakashi.

Tenten remarqua alors le kunaï planté dans l'arbre et s'exclama, furieuse :

-Sortez ! Ou bien je vais vous cherchez moi-même.

De ce fait une trentaine de ninja sortirent de la forêt, ils semblaient être chuunins, c'était du gâteau.

-Tu me les laisses ? Demanda Tenten avec une voix mielleuse.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Hun ?

Sans attendre de réponse Kakashi s'élança vers la droite. Tenten, abasourdi, par la refus spontané de Kakashi, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Comment pouvait elle seulement pensé contrôler Kakashi ? Il était quand même le ninja copieur, elle ne faisait que le sous-estimé alors qu'il méritait au contraires tout son respect et plus encore. Il était même sûrement plus fort qu'elle, lui, qui avait était déclarer chuunin à l'âge de six ans et juunin à l'âge de 14 ans.

-Deux par terre ! s'écria Kakashi.

-Quoi ? s'écria Tenten, maintenant surexcitée.

Elle se jeta donc ainsi dans la mlé. Irritée et amusée. S'En suivit alors une bataille extraordinaire : deux ninja contre trente ninja, et ceux-ci tombaient un à un, comme des mouches. Tenten et Kakashi semblaient s'amuser au plus haut point. Tenten évitait tout dans une souplesse épatante et Kakashi bloquait toutes les attaques. Les deux se protégeant ainsi l'un l'autre. Et bientôt, les ennemis furent tous à terre, inconscients. Kakashi se plaça à la hauteur de Tenten.

-Ouf, s'exclama Tenten en essuyant la sueur de son front d'un revers de main, ils nous voulaient quoi, eux ?

-Aucune idée…

A ces mots, Kakashi déposa sa main droite sur l'épaule droite de Tenten, sans même s'en apercevoir.

-Vous faites un couple très dépareillez je dois dire… entendirent-ils dire.

Tenten regarda le détenteur de la voix, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Cet homme, non seulement avait il une magnifique voix, mais il était l'homme le mieux proportionné, le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Il était grand et mince, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noir. Une chaîne d'argent pendait à son cou, ornée d'une croix et des bracelets brillaient à ses poignets. Il avait les cheveux mi long et vert foncé et une mâchoire mi prononcé. Bref, tout était de proportion parfaite. Seulement, Tenten tressaillie à la vue de son visage. Il était beau, certes, mais ses yeux étaient brûlés. Une cicatrice de brûlure entourait ses yeux et ses pupilles étaient d'un brun si pâle, qu'on aurait eu du mal à les distinguées.

-Ça faisait longtemps, soeurette.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Bon et bien c'est ça qui est ça. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi, je l'aime bien encore désolé pour la longueur de parution. Je ne suis pas une machine venue de l'espace qui peut tout faire en même temps…ahem… transformers J'espère que vous avez passer de belles vacances, moi je commence le cégep lundi prochain**

**LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !!!!**

**JE VOUS AIME !**

**Kalea**

**-XxXx-**


	20. Chapter 19: Un mélimélo d'émotions

**Salut tout le monde! Je sais, je sais, vous allez me dire que ça fait un an que je n'ai pas écrit un chapitre et que je suis honteuse et mesquine de vous avoir coupé ça là… Je suis complètement d'accord. Syndrome de la page blanche peut-être? Peut-être pas. En fait, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à cette histoire, je n'arrêterai surement jamais avant de l'avoir finie. Je crois que j'étais beaucoup trop « vedge » pour l'écrire au complet. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Écrire une fanfiction prend un temps que je ne pensais pas atteindre. J'ai les études, des amis et un petit-ami qui me prennent beaucoup de temps, mais encore là… Je n'ai pas d'excuses valables. Je suis donc plus que désolé, et voilà la suite!**

_Tchingtchong:__ Je te répondrai simplement en te disant de lire le chapitre, ça sera plus clair! Ne t'inquiète pas tu va comprendre mieux au fur et à mesure que l'histoire continue! Dans tout les cas, merci d'avoir lut mon histoire jusqu'ici! En espérant que tu continues!_

_Princesse d'Argent : À ce que je vois le frère de Tenten vous intrigue tous beaucoup! Tenten et Temari sont sur la bonne voix c'est vrai! Je vais essayer de faire plus de moments avec Neji, c'est vrai qu'il semble un peu être délaisser… Mais il y a une bonne raison et vous comprendrez bientôt. Merci énormément de ton commentaire, j'aime toujours autant les lires. Je vais faire plus de moment mignon juste pour toi!_

_Ayame-san : Tes petits commentaires m'ont fait rouler par terre de rire! T'as pas idée! Ils mon fait chaud au cœur! Merci! J'espère que tu va continuer! (tu peux même les faires plus long si tu veux. ;P)_

_Bandit12: JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ! Je sais que tu attendais la suite avec impatience et j'espère que tu me pardonneras! Ce chapitre n'est pas digne des autres mais il est nécessaire… J'adore tes commentaires. Et Kakashi est dans ce chapitre juste pour toi! Tu me pardonne?: s_

_Manitchi: MANITCHI! J'adore tes commentaires! Tu mets beaucoup de piquant dans tes explications de tes passages préféré et je les ries toujours avec chaud au cœur. Toujours plus de moments forts que pour toi! J'ai bien peur que tu mets souvent le doigt sur ce que je veux faire et ce que je veux mettre en accent. Kakashi, je l'adore aussi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé réussir à le représenter de façon aussi fidèle a mon esprit détraquer. Je suis contente que tu l'apprécie! Et Neji arrive bientôt, t'as raison!_

_YUmii: Je répondrai seulement par deux mots moi aussi alors : MERCI BEAUCOUP !^^ _

_Tempo: J'? LOL ouais sa fait un bail! Merci du commentaire! Là, ça fait encore plus un bail! Désolé encore… Je suis vraiment désolé…_

_Flaquedo: Tout d'abord, ton pseudo, je l'adore! LOL^^ C'est grâce à toi que j'ai finalisé ce chapitre qui dormait dans mon cahier… Je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Ton commentaire ma ragaillardie. Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon histoire et aussi la personnalité de Tenten. Je dois avoué qu'elle a beaucoup de ma personnalité à l'intérieur d'elle mais elle est quand même un esprit à part. Il faut croire qu'elle pense toute seule. Je te dédie ce chapitre en espérant écrire plus vite les prochains! MERCI!_

Pour vous remettre dans le parfum je vous fais un petit résumé très court :

Tenten est le personnage principal et à été élevée par un vieil homme qui la trouver dans les bois quand elle était jeune. Elle se faisait rejeter par les enfants de son âge à l'école. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle à fait le serment avec une louve qu'elle croisa près d'un arbre gigantesque d'être aussi belle et forte qu'elle. Maintenant qu'elle est dans les anbus elle acquiert des pouvoirs étranges qui la rende incontrôlable, des pouvoirs de louve. C'est donc dans ce temps si que l'histoire se déroulent. Tenten jongle entre ses pouvoirs incontrôlables, l'amitié (Lee, Sakura, Shiakamaru et tout le reste de la bande) et l'amour (Neji et Kakashi). Dans le dernier chapitre son frère biologique est apparut après l'avoir attaqué avec d'autres ninjas.

Sakura se fait courtiser par Lee. Shikamaru et Sasame se chicanent tout le temps. Temari a emménagé à Konoha. Neji a beaucoup de missions à l'extérieur et Kakashi tente d'en profiter. Sakura est possédée par l'esprit de l'aigle et Temari par le lion!

**Chapitre 19**

_« L'aigle acquit sa sagesse en volant par dessus les arbres à travers le monde entier. Il fut l'animal qui en apprit le plus sur la vie, sur l'amour et sur la mort car, au tout au long de son périple, il fut témoin des pires atrocités, de même que des meilleurs choses. Étant jeune il fut trahis, malmené et sous-estimé par ses pairs. Jamais il n'aurait __pensé qu'un jour cette liberté qu'il avait acquéri lui serais si bénéfique. Il était libre. Mais il était loin d'imaginer que la liberté avait un prix, un prix beaucoup trop élevé. »_

Sakura et Sasame tentaient tant bien que mal de rattraper le temps perdu en se racontant leurs vies des six dernières années. Non seulement avaient-elles changé physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement, elles en venaient quasiment à se demander si elles étaient toujours les mêmes après autant d'évènements. Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient déjà joyeusement dans un restaurant à sept heures du matin.

-Alors pendant tout ce temps tu as fait des recherches pour ton village? Questionna Sakura.

-Exactement, je me suis dit que pour retrouver Orochimaru je devais passer à l'action. Et comme je n'ai pas les capacités physiques de Naruto, je préfère lui laisser le domaine de la bataille. Faire des recherches sur les ninjas alliés et ennemis ainsi que sur les tactiques militaires m'a sembler le plus accessible.

-Parlant de tactiques militaires tu es au courant de la guerre qui se manigancerait? J'ai entendu Tsunade-shishou en parler.

-Oui… En fait l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis venue à Konoha : afin de m'assurer que l'alliance entre nos deux pays soit toujours solide.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Orochimaru.

-Encore? soupira Sakura.

-Du moins le village du son, il s'est allié avec le village de la foudre et bientôt le pays de l'eau. En d'autres mots nous aurions trois grandes puissances très dangereuses sur le dos.

-Je ne me souviens pas très bien des ninjas de la foudre.

-C'est parce que malgré leur nombre restreint ils sont particuliers.

-Particulier?

-Ce sont…

Soudainement, un coup de tonnerre retentis et s'en suivit de près par une averse monumentale. À croire qu'une gigantesque bassine d'eau eut été déversé sur la place publique extérieure.

-Avez-vous finit par retrouver le garçon que vous cherchiez? Ce… Uchiwa?

-Oui, mais nous l'avons reperdu, répondit Sakura à contrecœur.

-Oh… Tu étais folle amoureuse de lui si je me rappelle bien.

-Oui.

-Et c'est toujours le cas?

Sakura poussa un long soupire douloureux et Sasame se rendit compte de la sensibilité du sujet, elle chercha tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées.

-Tu es rendu très proche de ce Rock Lee, non?

-Oui, c'est qu'il a toujours été là pour moi dans les moments difficiles.

-Donc c'est un ami et rien de plus?

-Non, c'est un excellent ami, je sais qu'il aimerait plus, seulement j'ai peur d'oublier Sasuke et de ne plus jamais le revoir…

-Tu devrais te laissé une chance…

-Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir laissé partir, Sasame, tu comprends?

-Et Lee? Soupira Sasame.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est effrayant…

-Peut-être devrais-tu te pardonner?

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé Sasuke!

-Mais il n'est pas là. Et Lee a toujours été là depuis la première fois que tu l'as rencontré. Ça ne compte pas?

-Bien sûr que ça compte!

-Alors laisse-lui une chance?

Sakura soupira en guise de réponse. Cependant, se soupire semblait beaucoup plus doux que le précédent.

xxx

-C'est absurde! hurla Tenten.

Le son de sa voix fut réduit par la pluie qui tombait maintenant à boire debout. Elle était furieuse! Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver face à un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu? Elle s'était faite à l'idée que ses parents biologique étaient surement déjà morts. Comment pouvait-elle croire en ce frère qui ne lui ressemblait même pas…

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Je suis ton frère et tu es un ninja né au pays de la foudre. Qui plus est, la fille de deux ninjas très puissants, respecté de tous. Tu devrais accueillir cette origine avec fierté et être heureuse que l'on prenne la peine de venir te quérir. Notre père… m'a envoyé, ainsi que quelques ninjas, pour que tu te présente à lui, Je ne suis que le messager.

La pluie ruisselait sur les feuilles d'arbres vaporisant l'eau sur eux. Tenten était sous le choc, ses yeux, écarquillés ne quittaient plus ce soit disant frère qui se tenait devant elle. Kakashi était étrangement calme devant la situation, pourtant ses poings trahissaient l'appréhension qu'il éprouvait. L'impact sur les émotions instables de Tenten pouvaient se trouvé… mordante.

Mais il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère. Pourtant, elle en avait tous les droits et raisons : Une famille qui l'avait abandonnée la réclamait maintenant en leur sein. Et la guerre qui arrivait n'était pas sotte, elle le sentait surement. La seule réaction qu'il récolta fut un soupir à la fois de soulagement et de fatigue.

-Alors j'ai une famille…soupira-t-elle.

Kakashi la regarda d'un air hébéter. Le monde avait-il cessé de tourner? Cette Tenten qu'il voyait devant lui semblait si fragile. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé ainsi. Et cela ne fit que battre son cœur plus vite. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger, mais il ne pu qu'esquisser un petit mouvement de bras vers elle. Elle semblait si seule…

Tenten leva son regard vers son frère, puis vers Kakashi. En voyant son visage elle ne réalisa qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle commençait à l'inquiété. Elle n'était plus la même, elle était revenue en enfance, du temps ou elle dépendait de Lee pour presque tout. Mais surtout de son grand-père…

xxx

Le rideau de pluie qui glissait sur la fenêtre du restaurant, ne laissant passer qu'une partie de la lumière du jour. On aurait dit une petite cascade.

Tout à coup, Lee, suivit de Shikamaru firent leurs entrés. Ils semblaient essoufflés et étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Eh merde, grogna Shikamaru, il ne manquait plus que ce temps de…

-Arrête de pleurer, c'est bon pour la fleur de la jeunesse d'être un peu arroser de temps à autre.

-Mais je ne suis pas une fleur, s'irrita-t-il.

-C'est vrai, déclara Sasame, tu serais plutôt un ananas!

-Et toi? S'emporta-t-il, une carotte?

-PARDON?

-Soyez moins bruyants à la fin! s'écria Sakura en se frottant les tempes.

-Sakura-chan! S'exclama Lee en se dirigeant sur le banc à ses côtés, bien dormie?

-Pas vraiment…

Elle força un sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Lee. Il l'attira vers lui et la serra très fort contre lui.

-Lee! S'écria Sakura, tu es tout tremper!

À ses mots elle le regarda avec plus d'attention et remarqua à son grand désarroi que le Lee recouvert de gouttelettes et aux vêtements serrer était absolument adorable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Innocemment, Lee posa une main sur le front de Sakura.

-Tu as de la fièvre?

Cette question provoqua un soupire de découragement simultané de la part de Shikamaru et Sasame. Ils se regardèrent avec des éclairs dans les yeux et déclarèrent en même temps :

-Arrête de m'imiter! Non, toi!

Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité chez les deux autres.

xxx

Tenten s'assainit une claque. Rien de bien puissant, mais assez forte pour faire le saut aux deux jeunes hommes. Un énorme sourire remplaça sa mine affreuse de plus tôt.

-Je te donne le choix, ricana-t-elle.

-Je n'aime pas ce ton, grogna son frère.

-Sois tu restes à Konoha en tant que mon invité, sois tu repars bredouille.

-Tu sais que si je reste ici je vais tenter de te faire rentrer par n'importe quel moyen?

Tenten haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine.

-Bien.

Sur ce, plus un mot ne fut nécessaire, il resterait. Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers Konoha.

-Tu t'appelle comment? demanda doucement Tenten.

-Takeshi

-Takeshi tu es aveugle?

-Oui.

Dans les buissons, un enfant mystérieux regardait la scène avec intérêts.

xxx

-Bon! Je dois aller prendre ma mission, je suis à cours c'est dernier temps, déclara Shikamaru.

Sasame regarda Sakura, puis Lee qui la regardait, toujours inquiets. Son regard se posa sur Shikamaru.

-Je te suis! Je dois aller parler à Tsunade-sama.

-Mais…bredouilla Sakura.

-Désolé, je viens de m'en souvenir…

-Bon d'accord, au moins avec Shika tu ne te perdras pas.

-Plutôt mourir que de lui demander des indications, s'empourpra Sasame.

-Bon, bon…

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, le restaurant sembla soudainement très silencieux. Inconfortable, Lee essaya de combler le vide :

-Tes fleurs t'ont été utiles?

Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira.

-Oh oui! Et c'est grâce à toi!

-Je n'ai fait que guider la plus belle des fleurs parmi elle…

Sakura rougit violemment alors que Lee souriait bêtement.

-Ce qui me fait penser, ajouta Lee, beaucoup moins à son aise. Je sais que tu as plein de tracas ces derniers temps mais…

-Mais?

-Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le demande…

-Oh.

Sakura recula.

-Mais cette fois ci est la dernière et c'est une promesse. Veux-tu…

Lee cherchais ses mots, il n'osait pas imaginer qu'après cette fois, il ne lui demanderait plus jamais. Il ne voulait plus la troubler avec cette question récurrente.

-Veux-tu… poursuivit-il.

-Oui, dit tranquillement Sakura en guise de réponse.

Le visage de Lee s'éclaira, ne pouvant contenir sa joie, il l'étreignit furieusement.

-Une seule sortie pour commencer!

Lee sourit en acquiesçant.

Une seule sortie…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**C'est tout! La suite va venir ne vous inquiété pas, seulement je ne sais pas quand…**

**Merci de me rester fidèle je ne suis même pas sur de le mériter!**

**JE VOUS AIME TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES!**

**LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES! C'EST-CE QUI M'ENCOURAGE À CONTINUER!**

**Votre dévoué,**

**Kalea**

**-xxxx-**


End file.
